Together Or Apart?
by Loves2Shop
Summary: SQUEAL TO LIARS AND CHEATERS! The accident happened, but what would happen if it was the person who has so much to live for? What would happen if the truth about the tapes 4 years ago was revealed and What would happen if Lucas's and Nathan's father made an appearance to ruin what they built... How would everyone get through in the end... together or apart? Pairings: Brucas & Naley
1. Alive Or Dead?

**Hi all... So you guys wanted me to write the squeal to Liars and Cheaters and here it is... I know you guys are going to hate me when you start to read the chapter, but keep reading and you won't hate me anymore lol. **

**Oh and for all who is reading my other current story Breaking Through The Walls I am continuing with that story also I just thought I'd update the first chapter to this one just to see what you guys think so don't worry.**

**This is just the start and there's a lot more to come. **

**Anyway here is the first chapter... ENJOY!**

"Miley sweetie get ready where going to go see mommy before going to Auntie Haley's okay" Lucas calls up to his now 4 year old daughter.

"Okay daddy" Miley shouts back grabbing her coat from behind her bedroom door "I'm ready daddy" Miley came running into the hall by the door "We go daddy"

"Yes princess we go" Lucas opened the front door grabbing his coat as he followed Miley out of the house and towards his car.

"Daddy?" Miley asks from her car seat in the back

"Yes princess" Lucas replies looking at her through the mirror

"It Mommy birthday today yes?" She questions looking beside her at the card and flowers on the spear car seat

"Yeah baby girl it is that's why we going to her" Lucas replies with a sad look on his face "You can give her the pretty card you made for her at tumble tots"

"Okay" Miley looked sad. She always looked sad on this day, well most days actually, but Lucas understood. Miley wanted her mom.

-x-

"It's been 4 years Nathan... 4 years and it hasn't gotten better. I see Miley and she looks so sad all the time" Haley says to Nathan as she put Kadence down in her cot "She looks just like Brooke though. I see it in her always"

"I know babe and I'm always sorry to see Miley looking sad all the time, but in time things will get better. She's still young and she still doesn't understand, but she will someday" Haley nodded placing the yellow and beige blanket over their daughter.

"I know your right, it's just upsetting" Nathan wraps his arms around Haley's waist from behind and she leans back into him. His comfort always comforted her. She felt safe with him, which never changed even when they were struggling 4 years ago "Lucas looks so sad all the time too. I really wish she didn't drive that night Nathan. It was cold and the storm was bad. God I miss her so much"

"I know you do baby and I'm sorry" Haley turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her head in his chest "I want her back Nathan. I want my Brookie back"

"It's okay Hales" Nathan soothes rubbing her back "It's all okay... everything will be okay"

"I love you"

"I love you too Hales" Nathan kissed the top of her head still rubbing her back to calm her down.

-x-

"Hello Mommy" Miley says as Lucas and she walk up to the grave stone "Happy Birthday" She beamed "We brought you flowers again. They your favourite Mommy they're Tulips" Lucas just watched she Miley talked to Brooke. Tears were slowly rolling down his face as he watched his daughter talk to the love of his life "Oh and Mommy I made you a really pretty card. I hope you like it"

"Mommy will love it princess" Lucas comments bending down behind Miley "Happy Birthday Pretty Girl" Lucas put down her card next to Miley's "She's gotten big Brooke" Lucas says looking at Miley sorting out the flowers "She looks just like you and I'm glad about that because it makes everyone know who her Mom is... We miss you Brooke and I just wish I stopped you from leaving that night. God I love you! And I want to thank you again for the beautiful baby girl you have given me. You'd be an awesome Mom Brooke"

"Daddy why you crying?" Miley asks placing herself on Lucas's lap

"I miss your Mommy baby girl that's all" He replies wiping at his eyes

"It's okay Daddy" Miley wipes the last tears from Lucas's eyes and smiles at him "Because I think Mommy misses us too"

"I think she does too baby" Lucas pulls Miley closer to him and she wraps her arms around his neck "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes daddy I know" Miley nods "I love you Daddy and Mommy too"

"And she loves you" Lucas tells his daughter "Okay baby lets get going to Auntie Haley's and uncles Nathan's house"

"Okay Daddy" Miley stands up and kisses Brooke's grave stone "Bye Mommy and I love you"

"Bye Pretty Girl. We'll be back soon I promise" Lucas places a small kiss on the grave stone and takes Miley's hand as they head back to the car.

...

My eyes flew open and I was surrounded by bright lights and four white walls. The smell was horrific and my mouth felt a little dry. I blinked a few times to adjust my eye sight to the scenery. I reached out and felt the cold surface of a control. I held it up and saw a nurse button so I pressed it. The loud beeping noise filled the room as a red light flashed from above the door from outside. I moved my head to each side to get a better look at the place I was in and then it clicked I was in hospital, but why?

The double doors to my room swung open and I could see a blond haired women walk in with a clip board in her hand. A big smile was plastered on her face as she got closer to me "Hi Brooke" She sounded relief when she said my name "My colleague is calling your boyfriend and friends right now. We didn't think you'd wake up"

I couldn't speak. My mouth was dry and I felt tired. I felt drained like all my blood was drained from my body. I pointed to the small water jug beside my bed. The lady took the cup and gave me a straw to sip through. Once my mouth was hydrated again I opened my mouth to speak.

"What... what happened?" I managed to get out

"You were in an accident Brooke" The nurse tells me. I look at the badge she had on. It said Bonnie. Her name was Bonnie.

"An accident" I repeat trying to remember. Flashes flash through my mind. The storm. The phone calls. The way my car skidded down the ditch and the colours of the ambulance I saw before I drifted off and everything went black "Where's Lucas?" I ask Bonnie "And Miley my daughter... are they okay... They weren't with me were they?"

"No Brooke they weren't in the car, it was just you" Bonnie says and I relax a little "They're fine and they should be here soon"

"Bonnie" I say her name and she smiles at me again "How long have I been a sleep?"

"A year Brooke" My mouth hung open and I was in shock. I've been a sleep for a year. A whole year and they didn't give up on me. Lucas didn't give up on me. I missed so much of Miley's life. What if she doesn't know me?

"I've been a sleep for a year?" Bonnie nodded with a sad smile on her face "And no one gave up on me"

"Nope" She shook her head "I've been your nurse this past year and I had hope Brooke. I knew you wouldn't leave your boyfriend and baby alone. Lucas's had faith too. Him and your friends weren't giving up on you so I made sure no one in this hospital would either" Bonnie says and I was thankful. I was thankful that they didn't give up. That they had faith I would wake up.

"And what is the date today?" I ask

"September 14th" Bonnie answers

"Miley's birthday?" I mutter to myself "It's my daughters 1st birthday"

"You woke up for a reason Brooke and I think you just found it" Bonnie grinned writing something down on the board she was holding.

"I was dreaming that I had left them. That I died and I didn't like it. Miley was sad all the time and so was Lucas. I couldn't leave them Bonnie. That is why I woke up" Bonnie nodded checking my vitals before leaving. It was Miley's birthday and I'm just glad I didn't miss it.

-x-

"OMG Brooke" I looked up from the magazine Bonnie had brought me an hour ago. Haley was standing by the door. She was pushing a buggy. A blue buggy "You're really awake"

"I'm really awake Hales" I reply smiling at her. I wave her over and watch as she slowly makes her way over to me "Haley I'm not going to break I promise" She nodded sitting down on my bed. Her arms flung around me as she hugged me.

"I missed you Brookie"

"I missed you too Hales" She pulls away from me and I wipe away her tears "So who's this baby girl?" I ask looking down at the sleeping baby wrapped in a yellow and beige blanket.

"Oh this is your goddaughter Kadence" She replies with a smile "He just turned 10 months last week. I looked at Haley with a confused look on my face and I think she realised because he carried on to explain "Well after you had Miley and after the accident 2 months later I went into labour"

"Wait... you were pregnant. Why didn't you tell me Hales?"

"I didn't know myself trust me" Haley laughed "Nathan and I were fighting the night of the accident and we were both on our way to your house when I got the phone call so I came to the hospital straight away and met Lucas and Nathan here. I came here every day to see you Brooke and I had every faith you were going to open those eyes because I believed in you" I nodded so she knew I was listening to her "Then 2 months after you were in here I came to visit you to tell you that Nathan and I had decided to give it another go even though you weren't awake Bonnie told us that you might still hear us so I talked to you every day and then I felt this terrible pain and Bonnie had nurse Mary take me to a room and turned out I was going into labour. It was shock to everyone. You should have seen Nathan's face when they told him" Haley laughed again and I cracked a smile "So then when Kadence and I were in here for a few days Lucas left Miley with me in my room so he and Nathan could get everything we needed for Kadence... Now this is a story to tell Kadence when she's older" I laughed wishing I was there for that. It would have been funny to see a panic looking Nathan and Lucas running around to get baby stuff.

"Oh I missed so much Hales" Tears filled my eyes as I looked back down at the baby girl in the buggy

"That doesn't matter now Brooke, I'm just glad you're here and awake for everything to come" Haley says hugging me again.

"How's Miley?" I ask really wanting to see my baby girl

"She's big" Haley replies and I nod feeling sad that I didn't see how much she grew this past year. I really hate that I missed so much "She looks just like you with Lucas's blue eyes. She has your dimples and you quirky attitude at only 1 it's amazing"

"She missed her Mommy though" I look up and notice it wasn't Haley who said that last bit. By the door stood Lucas holding Miley's hand "Welcome back Pretty Girl"

"Lucas" I breathed out a tear slowly slides down my cheek "Oh she's beautiful" I look from Lucas to my baby girl standing beside him. She was walking already. What a clever little girl "God I missed you guys"

"We missed you too" Lucas walked over with Miley. He bent down and picked her up putting her on the bed. She looked up at me and a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey there princess" I brought her into my chest and hugged her tight "Oh I missed you baby girl. Mommy loves you so much"

"Mama" She beamed a smile at me

"She remembers your voice Brooke. Her first words were Mama" Lucas tells me and I nod as another tear found its way out the corner of my eye.

"Happy birthday princess" I whispered to her

"It's amazing how you woke up on her birthday Brooke" Lucas sits down beside me "On her first birthday "I'm so glad you came back to us Pretty Girl" I turned my head and smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too Broody"

**Okay so there you have it... The first chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know if you want me to carry on or not... Thank you (-:**

**Where is Peyton? Will she make an appearance in the squeal? Will she do what she's best at and make trouble for the happy couples because we all know... it's not Tree Hill without the drama.**

**Press the button below and REVIEW!**


	2. Everything Being Okay Again

**Hey everyone... I hope you are all having a good week so far...**

**So I'm glad the first chapter was such a hit and there is a lot more to come trust me so don't go anywhere and be very patient and you'll all be amazed at where I'll take this story.**

**So firstly I just want to point out there that originally this was meant to be a one shot story, but then my sister gave me this really good idea so I changed my mind and decided to make it a full story with many chapters so I would like to dedicate this whole story to my awesomely amazing beautiful sister Cheyanne.**

**Secondly I want to make this very clear that BROOKE IS NOT DEAD! I REPEAT BROOKE IS NOT DEAD!**

**And thirdly the person who wrote as a guest that they are confused I don't really understand how you could be confused because if you did read the chapter all the way through then you would have seen that when Brooke is talking to her Nurse Bonnie she says that she woke up because she dreamed that she had died and didn't like the outcome of that and I don't understand where you got the idea of Lucas and messing around with Peyton again in the first chapter because that never came up and it never happened so I don't understand where you would get that from, but I will say it again Brooke is not dead!**

**Oh and I want to thank Sandygirl most of all of the reviews she makes and for the motivation to get me to write this squeal. I don't think I would have done it if I didn't get your review and re read your reviews for Liars and Cheaters... I also want to thank Long Live Brucas for your amazing reviews and also reviewing asking for the squeal too. **

**I love all my readers!**

**So anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

"Morning Tiger" Haley says walking into the room "This is for you" She held out a caramel frappe with extra cream and smiled "I know it's your favourite"

"Thank you Tutor Girl" I accept the frappe "And how is my goddaughter doing?" I ask turning to Kadence in the buggy "Come to Auntie Brookie" I bend down and pick her up from the buggy she giggles and holds out her arms "Oh your such a big girl aren't you baby girl"

"She gets big every day Brooke trust me" Haley says with a shake of her head "It seems like only yesterday that I brought her room from the hospital"

"She is very precious" I smile down at her as she plays with my hair "I remember bringing Miley home a year and now she's walking and talking a little. It's amazing how fast they grow"

The door to my room opened and Nathan and Lucas walked in with Miley "Well well well if it isn't Brooke Davis"

"Hello to you to Nate" I smile up at him "Who knew you could create such a gorgeous baby like Kadence" I joked seeing him laugh along with Haley and Lucas.

"Well at least we know the Brooke Davis we love is actually back" Nathan says with a roll of his eyes "Welcome back Davis"

"Thank you Scott" I nod as Lucas places Miley on the bed beside Haley "Hello Pretty Girl" I lean down and kiss Miley's cheek she giggles.

"Hey there Pretty Girl" Lucas says placing a small kiss on my lips "How you feeling today?"

"I'm good thanks" I nod handing Kadence over to Haley "I just want to go home"

"And you will" I look up and see Bonnie standing by the double doors "Just got to check you again and if everything is still okay you can go home maybe tonight" She says with a smile "I'm just going to take a look at the x-ray you had last night and then I'll check you over okay"

"Okay" I nod "Thank you Bonnie"

"No worries Brooke" She replies as she walks back out of the room

"Right Brooke we have to go. Kadence needs some new things and Nathan so kidlt offered to come with me this time" Haley turns to her husband and smiles. A toothy smile "Right babe" Nathan just nodded.

"Okay well I'll see you guys soon"

"Of course" Haley nods placing Kadence back into her buggy and strapping her in. She leaned over Miley and hugged me "Take care okay Tiger"

"Of course" I reply

"Well I'm going to go to just to sort things out at home, but we'll be back soon I promise" Lucas tells me picking up Miley and putting her into her buggy "Say bye to Mommy Miles" Miley just waved with a smile on her face.

"Bye baby. Mommy loves you" I blow a kiss to Miley and she giggled. I love that sound. It brightens everything up "Bye Luke. I love you"

"And we love you too Pretty Girl" Lucas leaned down and kissed me again before exiting the room with Miley and heading home.

-x-

"So this is your last check up Brooke before you get to go home" Bonnie says sitting on the chair by my bed "If you lie on your back again I'll examine your ribs. I think they healed pretty well while you were sleeping"

"Yeah I think so too" I comment lying back so my head was placed safely on the pillow the examination never took long. All Bonnie would do is check me over and ask questions as she pressed down gently on my rib cage to make sure they did heal before I went home. Even though it's been a year; Bonnie wanted to make sure everything was okay still

"Okay Brooke you're all done sweetie" Bonnie says putting her equipment away and turning towards me. I pulled down my top and sat up swinging my legs back over the bed.

"What's the verdict?" I ask again. I ask the same question every time hoping nothing has changed.

"Still all good Brooke" She replies with a smile "I can discharge you tonight it you want me to"

My eyes lit up like they did when I was younger looking at all the expensive presents under the Christmas tree on Christmas Day "I would really love that Bonnie thank you"

"Your most welcome Brooke. My work here is done" She stood up and grabbed my chart from the end of my bed "I'll sort out the papers for you then Lucas and Miley can come pick you up whenever you're ready"

"Okay and thank you again Bonnie" She smiled at me again and nodded as she walked out of the room. I was finally going home after waking up from my coma and being in here a further 4 weeks I was actually going home. Going home to my family.

-x-

"Ready Pretty Girl?" Lucas asks picking up my bag and slinging it over his shoulder. I just nod walking towards him to take my bag from him when he pulls it away from me.

"I can carry my own bag Luke" He shakes his head and I roll my eyes "Lucas..."

"You just push the buggy to the car and I'll carry your things" He tells me as we leave and no driving for you either miss 'I like to scare my boyfriend and father of my child' and I mean it at least for a little while"

"Lucas you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine" I tell him as we walk to the elevator "I promise things are just fine with me now"

"I know, but I was scared Brooke" We step into the elevator alone with only Miley who was sleeping in the buggy "I was really scared. I thought I lost you Brooke. You actually died for 5 minutes before going stable again. Bonnie wouldn't call your death, she didn't want to and I appreciate that because I couldn't lose you. I just couldn't" Tears formed in Lucas's eyes as he looked at me "You and Miley are my everything Brooke and I can't lose that. Either one of you"

"Lucas..." I breathed out as a tear slides down my cheek and falls to my hand "I'm sorry I scared you like that. I didn't mean to" I let go of the handle of the buggy and crashed my body into Lucas's chest "I'm sorry broody"

"It wasn't your fault Brooke" He tells me and I clutch to him tighter "I shouldn't have let you drive that night"

"Don't you blame yourself like" I pull back from him and looked at him with a stern face "Because it wasn't your fault"

"God I love you Pretty Girl" He leant down and placed a soft kiss on my lips

"I love you too now let's go home" He smiles down at me and nods as the elevator doors open slowly. I take hold of the buggy again and push Miley out in the open and to the car. 

-x-

Just watching as Lucas and Miley interact on the play mat on the living room makes me happy. I missed so much of this I feel sad about it all the time even when Lucas showed me the videos he made for me it made me upset that I wasn't there.

I just wish I never got into my car that night and drove. It was horrible weather, but yet I didn't let that stop me. I wipe the tear that I feel sliding down my cheek away and smile when Lucas looks up at me. His eyes were sparkling and he looked just like that boy I feel in love with 3 years ago.

"It's amazing how good you are with her Luke" I say walking towards him. Miley looked up at me and raised her arms.

"Mama" She moaned her bottom lip quivering signalling she was about to cry "Maaaama" Tears formed in her baby blue eyes and sure enough she started to cry "Maaaamaaaa" I quickly bent down and picked her up walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Oh is someone hungry" I coo walking to the fridge and getting out the milk "Mommy going to feed you baby girl" I poured the milk into the bottle and stuck it into the microwave.

"And I knew you'd be a good Mom Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled at me from the kitchen door way

"Mothers instinct Luke" Once the milk was warmed up to the right temperature I held the bottle to Miley's mouth and watched as she went silent drinking away "I missed this feeling"

"What feeling is that babe?" Lucas asks walking over to us "The feeling of making my baby happy" I looked down at Miley as she closed her eyes while sucking the milk from the bottle "This makes me happy"

"Well I'm glad your back Brooke and I'm glad you're happy" Lucas kissed the side of my head as I took the now empty bottle from Miley's mouth and saw she was sleeping.

"I'm gonna go put Miley down Luke" Lucas nodded as he watched me leave the kitchen and head to Miley's room.

-x-

"Everything's okay again Nate" Haley says as they sit on the couch swinging Kadence in her swinging chair "Everything's better now"

"Yeah baby it is isn't it" Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley's cheek "We all have what we need now"

"Yeah we do" Haley agreed looking F Kadence "Miley now has her Mom and if I'm honest Nate I was starting to get scared. I really thought maybe Brooke wasn't going to wake up"

"I know Hales... I know I saw it every time we went to see her and that's okay because she did wake up and now she's home with her family" Nathan tells his wife "And everything is better"

"And I hope it stays like that" Haley comments as she stopped the swinging chair to take Kadence out of it "I'm gonna change her Nate. Be back in a bit. Love you"

"Love you too baby"

-x-

"Oh what a clever girl" I say to Miley as she walks slowly over to me "You get that from your daddy baby girl" Miley loses her balance and softly falls to the floor with a small giggle which happened to be the cutest sound I've ever heard; she then held into the couch again and got back up "Oh my girl is determined huh?"

"Takes after her Mother" I turn around and see Haley walk in holding Kadence's hand as she slowly walked beside her "I think it's in the Scott genes because Kadence is determined to walk too, just like Miley she didn't crawl she went straight to walking"

"Yeah well Kadence gets the smarts from her Mother and the determination from her daddy huh baby girl" Kadence smiled and carried on moving her feet with every move "So Haley I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Okay" Haley put Kadence on the play mat that Miley was now on and then sat opposite me on the couch "What's up?"

"What happened to Peyton?" Haley's face looked shocked with my question and I understand why. Peyton isn't really our biggest fan right now "I know she came to the hospital after I had Miley and I kicked her out, but what happened after that. Where did she go?"

"I heard she left for LA the night of your accident" Haley says with a small shrug "I haven't heard from her since she came to the hospital why do you ask anyway?"

"No reason I just... I don't know I just..."

"Brooke what she done wasn't right and she doesn't deserve our forgiveness you understand that right?" Haley asks

"Yeah I know what she did was unforgivable, but what about Nathan and Lucas too Haley. We gave them another chance and we just shut her out. She had no one and we cut her off" I answer and it was true. How can we forgive Lucas and Nathan and cast out Peyton when they did it too. What kind it logic did that make? "I was curious I guess. I dunno" I shrug looking over at Miley and Kadence playing with their dolls.

"What she done wasn't right Brooke" Haley says again and I understand maybe Haley was right. I dunno anymore.

"Yeah you're right. Forget I said anything. Peyton's dead to us" I nod "Anyway I'm gonna get Miley's feed ready" I tell her wanting to change the subject.

Haley nods with a small smile "Well I better get back. Nathan will wonder where I am. I only popped round to see if you guys wanted to come for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah sure we'd love to" I reply picking Miley up "I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then"

"Yeah sure thing. Bye Brooke" Haley gave me a small hug then kissed Miley on the cheek "Bye Precious" Miley giggled and waved making my heart melt again "Oh and Brooke don't worry about Peyton. Were all happy without her"

"Yeah I know. Everything is much better without Peyton ruining everything" I smiled knowing Haley was right "Bye Hales" And with that they left.

-x-

"One ticket to Tree Hill please" She asked the lady behind the desk. The lady nodded with a smile clicking at the computer.

"We only have tomorrow morning miss" The lady who's name badge read Sara said

"That's fine I'll take it" The girl replied looking down at the picture she has always carried in her purse. She then looked back up at Sara and smiled "It's time to go home"

Sara smiled back "That will be $120; will it be one way"

"Yeah" The girl replied "Here" She took out the money and handed it to Sara letting out a sigh "It's time to face my demons" Sara printed of the ticket and gave it to the girl.

"I wish you a safe journey miss" The girl nodded taking the ticket from Sara and turning around to walk back to her car.

**So what did you think?**

**What happens next?**

**Will Brooke and Haley have their happy ending?**

**Or will something come crashing down on them?**

**Keep reading to find out**

**Let me know your thoughts... You know what to do...**

**REVIEW!**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	3. Back For Good?

**Hi everyone... I'm back with another chapter which I know will make ya'll happy.**

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update... I've been proof reading my other story that I'm currently updating so it's taken me a little longer to write this chapter.**

**It's funny because I have the ending and a few chapters from the ending all ready written so it's just me filling the rest of the story before it ends. I'm not quite sure how long this story will be, but ya'll be happy to know that this squeal won't be ending anytime soon!**

**So some of you have your own idea on who bought the ticket and you'll find out who it was in this chapter. You guys don't really like Peyton and of course that is your own opinion, but just bare with me and I hope as the story unfolds you'll understand more.**

**I'm glad ya'll love this squeal already even though it's just started and I appreciate all ya'll reviews and all of ya'll for reading and following me and the story.**

**Anyway here is chapter 4... ENJOY!**

He sat in his car watching as she got into the mini cab. He followed her making sure she didn't notice. He followed her into Tree Hill and to her house. She got out and paid the driver taking her suitcase and bag with her shutting the yellow door and turning to walk up her drive. I parked two houses over and watched as she opened the front door to the big black bricked house with these white windows I have been watching for the past year. She was back. She was finally back.

The light in the 2nd bedroom switched on and I saw her curly blond locks bounce around the frame of her face as she walked around her room. Sitting out here made me look like a creep, but I had a job to do and if I want to keep my life I have to finish the job. I grab the big brown envelope I was given and head out of my car and up the drive slowly making sure she wouldn't see me I put my car in the envelope and post it through the letter box the giving the bell a press I hear it ring so I run as fast as I could back to my car.

I get in and watch as the front door opens. She looks around the porch with the envelope in her hand. She looks down at it and shuts the door. I put the car in drive and head away. Now I just have to wait... wait for the next instructions.

-x-

"It doesn't say anything else" A girl's voice says into the phone she was holding against her ear

"Read it again"

"You didn't do as I asked so I'm coming for you. Leaving town didn't do much help either because I found you and now your back. In time you'll be hearing from me!" The girl reads again "What do I do now?"

"You lock your doors always and you keep a look out when your out the house okay" The voice on the phone replies "Just be careful and promise me you'll call the police if you feel you being watched"

"I promise" The girl agrees "Maybe I shouldn't have come back"

"It wasn't the answer for you to run away... I know what happened sucked and after you explained it to me I understand which is why I don't hate you" The voice says "And in time things will get better; you just have to wait and see"

"I know I shouldn't have run away, but coming to you was the best and I really think I should just come back and not look back I mean after getting this letter what will happen when I hear from him?" Panic began to show in her voice as she walked to the front door and bolted it shut "I don't think I should be here. I want to come back"

"And you can... You are always welcome here and you know that, but being here won't help you and you know that" The voice retorts "It's been a year since you left and came to stay with me and it's been really good having you stay with Courtney, Maddie and Me and we loved having you here, but you need to fix this and running back to us won't help that"

"Okay I get it" The girl nods "I'll stay and thank you for being there for me after everything"

"It's okay and don't forget you always have us here for you" A tear slides down the girls cheek "Okay well I have to go now because Maddie is crying, but call me if you need me okay"

"Okay... Bye and thank you again"

"It's okay. We love you" The voice replies

"And I love you guys" And with that the call ended.

-x-

"What can I get you Brooke... The usual?" Caleb asks from behind the counter of Karen's cafe.

"Okay yeah thank you Caleb" I reply standing behind a stool waiting for my coffee when the bell above the cafe chimes.

"A caramel frappe with extra cream" Caleb smiled at me as he handed me my drink "It's on Lucas" He says with a nod

"Thank you" I nod back turning around only to freeze in my tracks. I blink twice to make sure it was real. My ex curly blond Bestfriend was standing there in front of me. She had her sunglasses above her head and her bag hanging off her arm with a fall out boy t-shirt and jean shorts with heels. She looked good considering how we left things.

"Brooke" She spoke first and that brought me out my daze "How are you? I heard about the accident"

"I have to go" I say going to walk pass her "I've got things to do"

"Brooke wait... Please can we talk?" She grabs onto my arm and I snatch it away from her. Just being here; in her presence makes what Haley said right. I don't think I could forgive her. I mean she tried to ruin my life and after everything I did forger. I was there when her mom died. I was always there when her dad was out at seas and this is how she thanks me, by sleeping with Lucas.

"No Peyton" I turn around to face her "No we can't talk. I'm all talked out have been for a while now. I don't know why you came back, but you should have stayed away"

"Brooke you don't understand I have to talk to you... I need to talk to you and Haley" She sounded serious, but I can't help, but think about the tape and what she did it got my blood boiling again

"You should have just stayed away Peyton god!" I shake my head with a small snigger "Is this what you thrive off huh? Hurting Haley and I after everything we done for you?"

"It's not like that... I just..."

"Stop okay! Just stop and leave us alone" And with that I storm out of the cafe and head down the side walk to my car.

-x-

"I just bumped into Peyton" I said as I walked into the Naley house "In the cafe. She was there" I put my coffee down on the counter and say at the stool "You were right Hales. When I saw her standing there I just wanted to claw her damn eyes out"

"Did she like talk to you?" Haley asks taking the plate she had in her hand and placing it on then wash board.

"Yeah she did, but I brushed it off. I left what did she think would seriously happen?" I shake my head at the thought "I can't believe I actually thought to give her another chance"

"Okay..." Haley wiped her hands on the clean rag hanging from the drawer and turned to face me "What happened?"

"I went to Karen's cafe to get my favourite frappe before coming here. I turn around and there she standing behind me" I tell Haley "She spoke first though something about she wants to talk some more and all that crap" I shake my head "I don't want to talk anymore about what happened... I told her she should have stayed away"

"And she should have" Haley agreed as we heard the front door open.

"Let's not tell the guys" I advise and Haley nodded just as Miley came around the corner holding Lucas's hand "Oh there's my favourite little girl ever" I smile down at her "And my favourite guy in the world" I tilt my head up and Lucas places a soft kiss to my lips.

"What you girls up to?" Nathan asks giving Kadence to Haley

"Not much Brooke just got here though" Haley replies kissing Nathan and plonking Kadence on the counter in front of her.

"Okay cool well Luke and I just came back to change. Were gonna go to the over court and take the girls with us is that okay?"

"Of course" Haley and I both nodded as the guys left to change.

-x-

I walk into the kitchen to see Haley had already set the table and was now standing by the counter "Need some help Hales?"

"Sure, want to put the pot of sauce on the table and I'll grab the pasta from the stove. The guy should be back in about 10 minutes" She tells me and I nod with a smile "Oh and before I forget Karen called me today. Her, Keith and Lilly are great they invited us all to Paris for Christmas"

"Oh that's awesome of them" I reply with another smile "I haven't seen them in forever. I miss them"

"Me too" Haley agrees with a sad smile "So I've been meaning to ask you Tiger; what you doing about college?" She questions "It's been a year since we finished school"

"I'm not going to college anymore Haley" I answer honestly "Actually I have some news"

"Okay" Haley says walking around the counter to the table sitting beside me. She turns her chair so she was sat in front of me.

"Well at the beginning of senior year I was sketching one day and Lucas suggested for me to admit my work into this apprentice programme he had seen on TV and I bought okay why not for fun and I found the letter last week. I got in Hales. So I rang them and they still have my spot open and after I told them what happened they accepted me again so I start in January since I want to spend more time with Miley and Lucas" She beams a smile at me.

"OMG Brooke that is amazing" She hugs me "I'm proud of you"

"Thank you Hales. So what about you... You are going college?" I ask

"I am. I'm gonna study literature, but for right now I'm taking shifts at the cafe and if you're interested you can too until whenever. Nathan and I are taking some time off because we have Kadie and I don't really want to leave her yet, so the shifts at the cafe will tied us over for a while" She explains and I nod understanding.

"Well I support whatever you and Nathan choose. You know that Hales" I smile at her.

-x-

"I saw her dude" Nathan says shooting the ball through the hoop "She's back"

"Who?" Lucas asks putting Miley down and watching her walk to the picnic table

"Peyton man" Lucas's head snapped his head round looking at his brother with shock written all over his face "I saw her she was in a cab heading to her place I think, but I know it was her"

"And the girls don't know yet?"

"I don't think they do Luke... I just don't want her to mess things up again" Nathan says looking at Kadence sitting in the grass with Miley picking at the flowers "I really cant lose Haley again dude"

"I don't think Peyton can bring anymore trouble on us Nate, but we need to stay away from her okay" Nathan nodded passing the ball to Lucas "We need to stay away and just live our lives and hope she isn't back to ruin things again"

"I can do that" Nathan agrees watching as Lucas shoots the ball through the net "We stay away and live our lives"

Lucas nodded turning to his daughter "Miley baby don't touch that" Miley's baby blue eyes looked up at Lucas and they went wide and then she smiled and nodded. She stretched her hands out and balanced herself up and Lucas watched as she walked towards the picnic bench again and held her hands up.

"Dada up" Lucas nodded with a smile and he bent down picking her up and placing her on the table.

"I love you Princess" Lucas kisses the top of his daughters head and she smiles up at him.

-x-

"Hey babe" Nathan kisses the side of Haley's head as he carries a now sleeping Kadence in his arms "I'm going to put her down on the couch"

"Okay babe" Haley replies with a smile

"Hi Pretty Girl" Lucas leans in and kisses me sweetly on the lips "How's my other favourite girl"

"I'm good" I reply honestly "How is my other favourite person?"

"I'm good now you're okay" Lucas replies sitting beside me at the dining table Haley and I were still sitting at when the guys came in "I think Nathan and I tired the girls out... they both were lying down on the grass and feel asleep looking at the clouds. It was so cute Brooke"

"Sounds cute" I grin at him and remove a strand of Miley's hair from her eyes "She is perfect isn't she Luke"

"She is and she takes after her Mommy because her Mommy is perfect to me too" Lucas leans in and kisses me softly.

"Now are you hungry Broody Boy?" I question biting my bottom lip

"Stop that" He answers removing my lip fro my teeth his eyes not leaving mine "Because you know that drives me crazy for you" I smile my dimples showing "And yes Pretty Girl I am hungry"

"Good" Haley comments making herself known. I had for a moment forgotten she was in the room with us "Because we made dinner"

"Well Haley made dinner I help set the table"

"Yeah well none of us want food poising" Haley smiles at me and gives a little wink making me laugh shaking my head I sit back in my seat

"I'm gonna go put Miles down okay baby" I nod at him and look back at Haley

"I take offence to that by the way" She just laughs sitting across from me this time "Don't you laugh at me Tutor Girl"

"I'm sorry it's just funny" She muffles between giggles "I love you really Brookie"

"Yeah yeah whatever" I fake pout

"I missed this Brooke" Haley's laughter faded slowly and the moment became serious really quickly "Thank you for waking up Tiger"

"I couldn't leave you guys... I dreamt it and I didn't like it Hales" Tears pricked in my eyes

"And I think we all appreciate life more after what happened" Haley says and I nod

"I agree. I think we do" I give her a small smile as the guys enter the room once again and we all get into a conversation something I've missed over the last year.

**So there you have it guys... What do you think?**

**Who is on the phone with Peyton? **

**Will any of them be happy much longer?**

**Let me know what you think by clicking the button below and Reviewing! **


	4. You Should Just Leave Us All Alone!

**Hey there guys... How is your week going because mine is going very slow. I just want Friday to hurry up and arrive so I can go spend money and finally get my well deserved break from work. I need my 9 days and I need them now lol. Well you guys will be excited to know I am getting a laptop on Saturday so I should be updating more frequently on all stories I am currently uploading chapters too.**

**So in most of your reviews after finding out it Peyton had come back where negative towards Peyton and I understand that because Peyton was the bad guy in the love triangle between Brucas and of course you guys have the right to hate Peyton because I use to hate her too... I also use to be a total Brucas fan, but even though I love Brucas... I also love Brulian on the show so my hate for Peyton had decreased. **

**Anyway I just want to thank you all for supporting this squeal and reviewing. I appreciate them all and I love every single one of my fans.**

**So here is Chapter 4... ENJOY!**

"Brooke..." I stop at the sound of my voice and turn around to see Peyton coming out of Karen's cafe "Hi"

"Peyton" I breathed out. Why am I the one that has to bump into her again?

"Is this... is that" She looks down at the pram I was pushing and smiled. The smile I haven't seen in a while. The smile that makes me want to forget everything, but then what she did comes flashing back and I can't forget. I can never forget, but does that make me a hypocrite because I forgave Lucas, but not her?

"Yes Peyton" I nod looking down at Miley in the pram smiling away at Peyton "This is Miley"

"She's gotten so big Brooke" I don't say anything. To be honest I don't know what to say. She was once my bestfriend and this should be a happy moment, but it's not "She looks just like you"

"Peyton... I..."

"I know Brooke" She looks back up at me "I just... I just want to say again that I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about everything"

"Peyton I can't do this" I tell her turning away and going to walk away

"Brooke wait... please just"

"Just what" I stop and turn to face her again "Just what huh? Listen to you... listen to how sorry you are that you slept with Lucas and tried ruining my life because I don't want to listen anymore okay. I don't want to listen to anything you have to say"

"But Brooke..."

"No Peyton... just no" I shake my head at her "I have to go... Miley needs feeding soon" And I walk away even when I hear her calling after me I just keep walking because I need to. I have to and because I can't listen to her try to explain anymore. She broke our friendship and that's that.

-x-

"But you didn't see her face" Peyton says into the phone as she packs her bags into the boot of her car "She looked like we were never friends let alone bestfriends. How am I going to make this right if she won't listen to me"

"You have to go to plan B Peyt" The voice says "Get Lucas and Nathan to listen then maybe Brooke and Haley will too"

"You think that will work?"Peyton question unlocking the driver's seat and getting in. She shut and locked the door putting the key into the ignition "What if it doesn't... I should just come back home"

"Tree Hill is your home Sawyer" The voice reminds her and Peyton sighs running her free hand through her hair "You have to stop running and face them... face them all"

"But I can't okay... I just can't. Why fight for them to forgive me if they don't want to listen?"

"Because you care too much to keep leaving" The voice answers

"But Jake maybe I'm tired of fighting for something that will never happen. Maybe I'm tired for fighting" Peyton exclaims looking ahead to see Brooke leaving walking down to her car. She closes her eyes and leans back in her chair.

"Okay Peyton you listen to me and you listen to me good. You will stop this talk and you will do anything and everything to get them to listen to you okay. It is only a matter of days before he comes to find you and when he does you need to have made this right and get out of there. I know I said not to run, but that is without making things right with the people you love" Jake tells her "Now I want you to go find Lucas or Nathan and make them listen to you or even Haley. Maybe she'll listen. Just finish this and do it fast Peyton"

"Okay fine" She gives in "I'll do it and I'll make it right"

"Good now call me if you need anything else"

"Okay and thank you Jake for everything" Peyton says

"You're welcome Sawyer, just please be careful" And they hung up. Peyton put the car into drive and headed home.

-x-

"Here you go baby girl" I hand Miley her bottle of warm milk and lie her in my arms as I sit on the couch "Okay baby let's take a nap yeah" Miley looks up at me. I could see she was tired. Her big blue eyes looked at me and I smiled down at her "Oh my princess is tired... shut those beautiful eyes for Mommy baby" I rocked her back and forth as her eyes began to close slowly and he hands let go of the bottle. I hold it up for her and she was a sleep. I keep rocking her for a while longer before placing her in her Moses basket. I then move her pink blanket with Miley written across it over her and smile down at my baby girl.

"Brooke baby you here?" Lucas calls out as I hear the front door shut

"Yeah I'm in the living room babe" Lucas walks into the living room and I smile up at him. He places a soft kiss to my lips "So Luke I'm working the afternoon at the cafe so you don't mind watching Miley do you?"

"Of course not" He walks round and sits beside me on the couch "I love looking after my princess" I smile at him

"Okay so I'm going to leave. Haley will be waiting for me" Lucas nods at me. I lean over and give him a small kiss as I stand up to get ready for work "I'll be back after close babe"

"Okay Pretty Girl" I blow him another kiss before leaving for the cafe.

-x-

"Sorry I'm late" I open the door to the cafe hearing the bell ring above the door I see Haley behind the counter counting the packets of ketch up and salt. I head for her seeing she looked up at me "I was putting Miley to sleep ad I had to wait for Luke to get back"

"Brooke chill. It's okay" Haley replies writing something down on the pad she had in front of her "I know the feeling I don't like to leave Kadie with anyone other than Nathan"

I nod at her and look back down at the pad she was writing on "So erm... Whatcha doing?"

"Inventory" She answers putting the ketch up sachets back in the basket and taking the sugar ones out to count them "I always hated doing this with Karen. It's a lot of work"

"Want some help?" I ask walking around the counter putting my bag underneath and handing my jacket up. I grabbed an apron and wrapped it around my waist tying it up at the front.

"Yeah sure. I think Caleb has it sorted out here right Caleb" Haley shouts over to him. he turns and smiles giving us a nod "Good so Brooke take this and we'll half the list"

"Okay cool" I reply taking the note pad from her "So I'm going to start in the back with the freezer then"

"Actually could you do cups, plates and cutlery please. Since my shift is over I'll start in the back with the freezer" I nod with a smile and head to the other side of the counter to start counting the cups. Inventory doesn't seem as fun.

-x-

"Dude what if they find out she's back and we know and didn't tell them. They'll freak out" Nathan says as he puts a sleeping Kadence down beside a sleeping Miley "We nearly lost them once Luke, I don't want that happening again"

"And it won't" Lucas replies "Because we're staying away from her"

"Yeah, but Peyton always has a way of coming to us and you know that Luke" Nathan sits down in the chair opposite Lucas "She came back to Tree Hill for a reason... There must be a reason. She was gone a year and suddenly Brooke wakes up and Peyton comes back... That can't be a coincidence"

"Maybe your right Nate, but I'm not going to find out" Lucas states sitting up "We stay away from Peyton and as long as we do that she can't ruin anything"

"I hope your right dude because I can't lose Haley"

"And you won't" Nathan just nods looking over at his sleeping daughter "So changing the topic Mom is signing the cafe over to me and Brooke"

"No fricking way really?" Nathan exclaims "Oh man that's awesome. Does Brooke know?"

"Eh no she doesn't" Lucas admits running his hand over his face "And I don't want her too"

"But why?" Nathan questions

"Next month she starts her new job and I don't want to get in the way of that" Lucas answers honestly "I mean she lost a year of her life and I really don't want her to miss out on anything more so if we have to move to New York then we will. I can't have the cafe stopping us"

"So what you going to do?" Nathan asks

"I don't know yet, but I told Ma I'll think about it before i agree to something that will ruin this for Brooke" Lucas responds with a small shrug

"And your not going to tell Brooke?" Lucas shakes his head "You sure man because if she finds out she'll be mad you didn't tell her"

"And if I do tell her and that ruins her new job I'll be mad at myself for getting in between her dream job and I don't want that" Lucas states

"Why don't you just keep the cafe and Brooke can go do her job and come back on weekends and stuff" Nathan suggests

"That isn't an option Nate... I lost Brooke for a year so I'll be damned if I let her go to New York for months by herself. Miley and Brooke are my life and I will not lose them... not ever" Lucas retorts "Ma is calling me tomorrow and that is when I'll tell her I cant accept"

"But Luke man..."

"I've made up my mind Nate. I'm not taking the cafe and that's final" And with Lucas's final say Nathan dropped it and they fell into a silence.

-x-

"Can I have a double cream latte with a blueberry muffin please" I look up and smile at the girl sitting on a stool in front of me "I heard Karen's cafe is the best in town"

"That we are" I agreed taking a muffin from the basket and placing it on a plate and sliding it in front of the girl "Your latte will be ready in 2 minutes"

"Thank you" I nod going back to my inventory job I told Haley I would finish by myself since she had been in all morning.

Once I had counted the sugars again I took the latte from the machine and placed it in front of the girl "That would be $4.00 please" the girl nodded with another smile taking the money from her purse and handing it to me "Thank you"

"No worries" The girl replies taking a sip of her latte "Oh erm before I forget I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Tree Hill Mall"

"Of course" I nod "If you take a right at the end of the traffic lights then take the first left and keep driving you'll see the sign. You can't miss it really"

"Oh you're a life saver thank you" I smiled and got back to my work as the girl left ringing the bell above the door.

-x-

**Ring Ring Ring**

'_**You have reached Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. Sorry we couldn't get to the phone right now. Leave your name and number at the beep and we'll try our best to contact you back'... Beep...**_

'_**Hi sweetie it's just Mom, so I guess you're either not home right now or you're busy which is fine of course. Anyway I just called to see if you want me to sign over the cafe to you and Brooke. I know you said no earlier, but I really think you and Brooke should reconsider. Everyone loves the cafe and it feels like home to everyone and I would really hate to lose that for everyone and I know deep down you would too. Well the offer is still there, it's always going to be there because even though you said no I'm not selling to anyone else. So if you could please ring me when you get this I'll very much appreciate it. Nevertheless I hope to hear from you guys soon and we love you and we miss you and we hope all is well. **_

-x-

"Haley..." She heard her name so she turned around and saw Peyton standing behind her. She placed her bag in her car and shut the door walking round to the driver's seat. She went to open the car door "Haley... wait"

"I was hoping that this wouldn't happen" Haley mutters to herself

"How are you?" Peyton asks raising the sun glasses she was wearing above her eyes

"Oh you know... I was good until I heard your skanky ass was back in town" Haley snapped back slamming her car door.

"Haley about that..." Peyton goes to say until Haley cuts her off.

"What you actually doing here Peyton?" She barks at the curly blond who was shocked by the tone of voice Haley was using "I mean I know Brooke said she saw you, but I was hoping you would actually have sense not to approach me, but I guess I was wrong" Haley shakes her head with a small snigger "You left for a year Peyton... a year and now your back and for what? To finish what you started... To ruin my life all over again well quit while you can because I'm not doing this again okay... I refuse to be your puppet and let you hold the strings to my life again"

"Haley you don't understand I just... Please if you and Brooke will just let me explain" Peyton pleads stepping closer to Haley

"We don't need you to explain Peyton... We just need you to leave us alone" Haley sighs opening the door to her car again and climbing in without waiting for Peyton to reply.

**So there you have it... the mystery caller is Jake... You guys remember Jake right. He was dating Peyton in Lairs and Cheaters.**

**They all know Peyton is back, but the guys haven't told the girls and vis versa... How will that end?**

**Should Lucas tell Brooke about the offer Karen had given him?**

**And what more could Peyton have to explain?**

**Keep reading to find out all!**

**Let me know what you think... Click the REVIEW button below to share your opinions.**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	5. How Could She Make It Go Away?

**Hey there my fantastic readers... I'm back with another Juicy Chapter for you.**

**Thank you yet again for leaving me your awesome reviews and I appreciate your opinions. **

**Anyway I'm happy to say I'm on break from work for 9 days so look out for a couple more chapters over the next few days... **

**Anyhow have a good weekend and Enjoy Chapter 5!**

Walking in from closing up the cafe I slowly take of my jacket and hang it up with my bag when I see a red light flashing on the answering machine. We had 1 new message. I kicked off my heels and pressed the play button on the machine...

'_**Hi sweetie it's just Mom, so I guess you're either not home right now or you're busy which is fine of course. Anyway I just called to see if you want me to sign over the cafe to you and Brooke. I know you said no earlier, but I really think you and Brooke should reconsider. Everyone loves the cafe and it feels like home to everyone and I would really hate to lose that for everyone and I know deep down you would too. Well the offer is still there, it's always going to be there because even though you said no I'm not selling to anyone else. So if you could please ring me when you get this I'll very much appreciate it. Nevertheless I hope to hear from you guys soon and we love you and we miss you and we hope all is well. **_

Wait... what?

Reconsider what? I can't remember having a conversation with Lucas about the cafe.

I save the message and walk into the living room seeing Lucas sprawled out on the couch with Miley lying on his stomach. I smiled at the sight and took a quick picture before heading over to them and picking up Miley who relaxed back into my arms. I took her up to her room and turned on her baby monitor walking back out to my room and switching on mine.

In the morning Lucas and I have things to discuss.

-x-

The next morning I was walking around the kitchen waiting for the coffee to brew. I cleaned the whole kitchen as I waited for Lucas to get up. I left him on the couch since I was still mad at him about the message Karen left us.

"Morning baby" Lucas says walking into the kitchen

I place the last plate in the cupboard and turn to him taking out two mugs "Morning Luke" I reply pouring myself and him a cup of coffee "So Luke you got anything to tell me?"

He takes the cup from me and shakes his head "Not that I can recall babe"

"Oh really... Then why did your Mom leave us a message asking us to reconsider her offer of keeping the cafe?" I snap slamming my cup down on the counter top.

"Okay Brooke about that..."

"I can't believe you Lucas" I retort placing my hand on my hip "You were just gonna give the cafe up without even telling me... Most of our memories are there"

"Brooke I did it for you okay"

"For me?" I raise my eye brow "So this is my fault"

"No Brooke I didn't say that... I just... You're starting your internship next month and I don't want the cafe getting in the way of that" He explains like it was that simple.

"So instead of asking me first about what I would want, you thought you'd decline your Moms offer on my benefit... After you know how much that cafe means to everyone including me" I shake my head grabbing the phone and typing in a number.

"What you doing Brooke?"

I don't answer him "Hello... I would like to speak to Cheryl Henderson please"

"Brooke don't do this. You love designing"

"But I love Karen's cafe more and for you to even think I would have agreed to declining the offer is beyond me Lucas" I state waiting for Cheryl to accept my call.

"Hello this is Cheryl Henderson speaking" A ladies voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Cheryl it's Brooke Davis"

"Oh hi Brooke what can I do for you?"

"I'm actually calling about the internship I'm meant to start next month" I tell her looking away from Lucas's disappointed face "I want to withdraw my application for the position"

"But Brooke you have the job already sweetie" Cheryl's voice sounded confused.

"Yeah I know, but as I thought about it I can't move to New York right now. I have family here and I have a daughter I have to think about. I'm sorry Cheryl"

"Oh it's okay darling I understand" She states and I was just thankful she understood "Well before I let you go Brooke I just want to tell you this... You're a fantastic designer and I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm saddened that I won't get to work with you, but if you ever change your mind or let's say for example start your own company then make a call to me and I'll be one of your investors. Take care sweetie and I wish you all the best"

"Thank you Cheryl" And with that we both hung up. I turn back to Lucas and walk over to him slowly with the phone still in my hand "Now you call your Mom and tell her we'll take the cafe off her hands" I shove the phone at him and walk out of the kitchen and into the living room.

-x-

"Well I guess I'm just gonna have to try Lucas and Nathan because Brooke and Haley both won't talk to me" Peyton says into the phone "I guess I could try the rive court"

"Well if you have no choice then I guess you will" Jake agrees taking Maddie's bottle and placing it in her mouth to feed his daughter "They aren't really giving you choices here Peyt... You have to get them to listen to you"

"I'm trying Jake" Peyton sighs running her hand through her hair as she walks around her kitchen.

"Time is running out Peyt and you only have limited time now" Jake reminds her "Please try harder before it's too late"

"Okay I'm just gonna try Lucas and Nathan. They're my last option" Peyton says determined to make them listen to her.

"Okay well do it soon"

"I will Jake I promise" Peyton looks up at the clock on her wall "Well I have to go and make the Scott brothers listen to me, I'll call you later okay"

"Okay Sawyer and good luck" Peyton just smiled into the phone then hung up and put her phone in her bag grabbing her jacket and heading for her car.

-x-

"So I get home from working and I listened to the message from Karen about the cafe. I actually couldn't believe that Lucas would not tell me about it" I pour Haley and myself a cup of coffee.

"Declining Karen's offer is a bit much don't you think" Haley States taking the cup from Brooke "I would have thought he would want the cafe because of the memories and the family business"

"Yeah so did I, but he said he didn't want me to lose my dream job, but if he actually thought I would let him give up the cafe then he doesn't know me at all" I sit down beside Haley and sip at my coffee "So I made him call Karen this morning, so Haley you are officially looking at the new owner of Karen's cafe" I smiled putting down my cup "Something Miley can look back at when she's our age"

"So what happens now?"

"Well Karen said we can do anything we want with it because its ours now, but I'm thinking to keep it the same and just add maybe a kids section or something... You know for Miley or Kadence or any kid that comes" I suggest with a small shrug "I dunno just a thought I had"

"I think that's a good idea Brooke... I always thought it was messing something more homey to add" Haley agrees "You'll do Karen proud Brooke I just know it" I didn't rely I just smiled at her secretly hoping she was right.

-x-

"So apparently Brooke wants to keep the cafe so I guess where staying in Tree Hill after all" Lucas tells Nathan as he finishes an order.

"Oh so you told her about it then?" Nathan asks wiping down the counter

"Eh... not really Mom left a message and Brooke listened to it last night when she came in" Lucas replies passing the lady her coffee and smiling at her as she turns and leaves "She was mad... like really mad. She called the internship lady and withdrawal her application this morning"

"Wow I guess she really does love this cafe just as much as we all do" Nathan puts the dirty cloth in the wash bowl and takes it to the back "So what did your Mom say when you told her?"

"She was happy of course, I received the papers this afternoon, turns out Mom knew I'd accept eventually so she signed them already" Lucas puts out some more cups as Nathan passed them to him

"Okay so want to go river court when we finish the shift?" Nathan asks changing the subject.

"Yeah okay sure, we can pick up the kids and hang out for a while" Nathan nodded walking back into the back of the cafe.

-x-

"So how is Brooke coping with Miley and everything else?" Nathan asks Lucas as Lucas puts a sleeping Miley in her buggy.

"She's doing pretty great. I mean I knew she would be an awesome Mom to Miley. I had no doubt at all. I'm just glad everything is back to normal" Lucas answers buckling Miley in.

"That's good man. I'm glad she's home where she belongs. Haley is much happier nowadays and our families are complete now" Lucas nods agreeing with Nathan as he shoots the basketball through the hoop

"Never miss the net right boys?" Lucas turns around and sees Peyton walking up towards them. His eyes go wide in shock

"What you doing here Peyton?" Nathan asks grabbing hold of the handle to Kadence's buggy. Lucas doing the same with Miley's.

"I need your help... I need to..."

"No!" Nathan cuts her off "I mean here in Tree Hill Peyton?"

"This is my home Nathan" She retorts back putting her hand on her hip "And you guys owe me"

"For what trying to ruin our lives?"

"Oh don't be over dramatic Nathan" Peyton rolls her eyes "You and Lucas are both happy with the girls you love, but yet I'm the one that's cast out and I'm the one that has no one"

"Why is that our problem?" Lucas adds

"Like I said I need your help"

"No!" Nathan shakes his head with a bitter laugh "No way it took me way too long to get Haley back and we are both happy we are not... We will not help you sorry"

"But I could help you... Makes this go away. Make it all go away like it didn't happen at all so Brooke and Haley will never think of it again" She says with a small shrug "But if you don't want to help me then okay forget it" Peyton goes to walk away when Lucas stops her

"Wait... How could you do that?"

"You just have to listen to me" Peyton replies walking closer to them.

-x-

"It's in place sir" the guy say sitting in the car outside the river court "Yes she is back. I see her and the boys now"

"Okay good. Take those pictures Julian and send them to both the girls. I want them all to pay. I guess the first scheme never worked so good" The guy sneers "I want them to suffer"

"Okay sir and what should I do about Peyton?" Julian asks putting the now lit cigarette to his lips.

"I'm back in town tonight I'll deal with that bitch myself"

"Okay sir I'll get the job done" Julian promised throwing half the cigarette out the window of the car and pulling out his camera to take the pictures.

"Make sure you don't screw up Julian otherwise you'll be next on my list. Understood"

"Understood sir" And then the line went dead.

**The moral of every story I've written... You shouldn't keep secrets because they always get found out in the end and end up hurting more people... So tell the truth or don't do anything to lie about!**

**Who's this guy that keeps appearing?**

**How can Peyton possibly make this all go away?**

**Keep reading to find out... **

**Oh and let me know what you guys thought by pressing the button below and REVIEW!**


	6. She Knows Him?

**Hey Hey Heeeey my awesome reviewers and readers...**

**I'm in one happy mood because I have written a whole chapter on my brand new laptop... Yes that's right I have my laptop now... It's gorgeous and pink and its touch screen and I'm utterly in love with it right now!**

**Anyway I hope you all had a fantastic Halloween yesterday. My night was full of horror films and popcorn.**

**Anyway now I have my laptop expect chapters on a regular basis.**

**So here is Chapter 6... ENJOY!**

I walk around the living room tidying up Miley's toys when Lucas walks in. He walks over to kiss me, but I move from him and pick up a dolly and place it in her toy box.

"So your still mad at me then?" Lucas states, but it comes out like a question which I don't answer.

Once I've filled the toy box back up I lift it and go to put it back behind the door "Brooke you shouldn't lift that; I'm sure it's really heavy" Lucas steps towards me to take the box from me, but I dodge him once again and place it behind the door "How long you going to silent treat me Brooke it's been 3 days?" I still don't say anything and walk out of the room and into the den by the back door "Pretty Girl please talk to me"

I stand up from the couch in the den and turn to him. Anger evident on my face "And what do you want me to actually say Luke?" I snap at him

"I don't know" He shrugs "I just want you to talk to me"

"Yeah and I want you to stop keeping secrets from me, but looks like neither one of us is going to get what we want anytime soon huh?" And with that I walk out and upstairs to the bedroom hoping Miley would wake up soon.

-x-

It's been 3 days since Peyton approached Lucas and Nathan and she was running out of time. She got another anonymous letter with a change of date which relaxed her a little.

She now had 4 weeks before he was coming for her. She had just enough time to make peace with them all and leave Tree Hill for good. So she agreed to metre Lucas today in town without Brooke or Haley knowing and she was hoping that Lucas would make Brooke see sense and then Brooke could make Haley and Nathan see sense then maybe everything will be fine again.

"So I'm meeting him in an hour" Peyton tells Jake taking a sip of her water

"Well that's a start" Jake replies "Now you just got to make him listen and then hoping the others will too"

"This is like my last chance Jake otherwise I'm coming back" Peyton states

"Yeah I know Peyt, I just hope for your sake and theirs that they listen to you. His coming and I'm scared of what he'll do"

"Yeah I know me too" Peyton looks up at the clock "Anyway Jake I have to go, but I'll call you later with an update okay"

"Okay and please be careful Sawyer. I worry about you" She could hear the worry and fear in his voice which broke her heart because she cared about him too

"I will I promise. Bye Jake"

And she hung up getting ready to meet Lucas.

-x-

Before Peyton goes to meet Lucas she decided to quickly go to the grocery store to get something for tomorrows breakfast. She's walking down the aisle when someone bumps into her. Her basket drops from her hands and the packet of bacon she had fell out.

"Oh god I'm so sorry" The other person says stopping to help Peyton with her basket "Here let me" He bent down and picked up the bacon putting it in the basket and handing it to her.

"Julian?" Peyton questions; her eye brow raising. The guy looked up and smiled at Peyton

"Peyton hi"

"OMG what you doing in Tree Hill?" Peyton puts the basket on her arm and picks up some eggs placing them in the basket too.

"Oh I moved here a few weeks ago. Job offer" He answers putting some eggs into the trolley he was pushing "So your back in Tree Hill too then?"

"Yeah, but I'm not staying... I'm only here to clear the air with some people I missed a lot" Peyton responds "I think after I'm done I'm going to go back to California"

"Oh okay cool" Julian mutters back "Oh erm... while we're both in the same state fancy meeting up for some dinner tonight?"

"Erm... yeah sure. I'm meeting a friend at Barry's diner, but after I'm done there we could meet in like an hour or something" Peyton offers

"Yeah okay sure" Julian smiles "So I'll see you then Sawyer"

"Sure thing" Peyton nods turning and walking down the rest if the aisle and out of sight.

-x-

"Well it was either Lucas or me" Haley states putting Kadence in her high chair so she could wash the dishes from lunch "Having the cafe I mean"

"You would have taken the offer?"Nathan asked sitting beside Kadence on a stool

"Of course" Haley nods turning on the hot water and filling up the sink "Why don't you think I should if I did?"

"No it's not that... I would just feel weird running Karen's family business. I know we're all family in some way, but it should be Lucas who takes over" Nathan shrugs playing with Kadence "I don't mean that you wouldn't be kick ass as running the cafe or anything I just think Lucas should be the one to do it"

"Well good thing Brooke made him call his Mom then huh?" Haley turns around and smiles at her husband "And I think your right... Even though I consider Karen as my second Mom Lucas is the better person to run the family business"

"So quick questions Hales"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't heard from Peyton, have you?"

Haley freezes for a moment then turns back to Nathan "Why?" She questions back "Have you?"

"No I haven't I've seen her around town though" And that was partly the truth.

"Oh right okay" Haley turns back to the dishes "Changing the subject back to the cafe I was thinking about asking Brooke and Lucas if they want partners because I love that cafe and I don't know maybe it could be fun owning half or at least quarter of something"

"That's actually not a bad idea" Nathan agrees giving Kadence a quaver crisp her had just opened "My gorgeous wife is just full of surprises huh Kadie" Kadie giggled nodding her head "Even our also gorgeous daughter agrees" Nathan laughs kissing Kadence's cheek.

-x-

"Brooke... Pretty Girl I'm going out for an hour or two. Nathan called so I'm going to meet him okay" Lucas says knocking on the bedroom door. Miley had woken up about 2 hours ago so I made her a bottle and stayed in my room with her. 4

"Whatever Lucas" I reply giving Miley her dolly watching her play making an instant smile appear on my face "It seems like you do your own thing anyway so why even tell me your going out... I'm just your girlfriend and mother of your kid right?"

"Brooke... i explained that" He sighs

I pick Miley up and stalk to the door swinging it open in anger "You just don't get it do you Lucas" I walk pass him and down to the living room putting Miley down and turning on her cartoons.

"Well at least your talking to me know... That's a start" Lucas uttered standing in the door of the living room.

I fold my arms across my chest "Don't test me Lucas because I swear I'll walk out of here right now" I threaten with seriousness in my tone.

"Okay Brooke I'm sorry" Lucas walks towards me and his boyish walk and the look on his face makes my demeanour change. I could literally feel my whole body become calm and the anger I once felt slowly faded away "I know I should have talked to you about the cafe and I really do understand why your mad at me, but I really thought I was doing something nice for you. I didn't want you to miss out on more of your life because we had to stay here"

"Lucas..." I uncross my arms and let them fall to my side. the anger fully gone I felt more content "I just want you to talk to me about this kind of stuff. I realise you were trying to do something nice for me and I appreciate that I really do, but we're meant to be in a relationship which means we make these decisions together" Lucas stops in front of me and snakes his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl" He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips.

"And I forgive you Luke" I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him close to me "Anyway shouldn't you be going"

"Oh right yeah. I'll see you girls later" He kissed me once more before going to Miley and placing a kiss on the top of her head "And you Princess be good for Mommy" Miley looked up at him and giggled holding her dolly close to her. Lucas then smiled at me and left.

I slumped myself down on the couch and watched some cartoons with Miley.

-x-

Julian sat in his car outside of Barry's diner which located just outside of Tree Hill. With his camera in hand he snapped pictures from his car with a sneaky smile on his face. Lucas was sat in the diner at a table with Peyton sitting opposite him. they were engrossed in a serious conversation. then Julian's phone began to ring.

He answered on the third ring...

"Hi sir" Julian muttered putting his camera beside him and pulling out a cigarette from the nearly empty box.

"Julian plans have changed. I won't be in town for at least 4 weeks more weeks 5-6 at most" The guy states "Something's come up as you know, but I want you to stay to your part of the deal. follow them all and make as much trouble as you can... When I come back I'll finish it once and for all"

"I understand boss" Julian lights the cigarette and puts it to his lips "I have the pictures that will put doubt in Brooke's head"

"Good job Julian" The guy appraised "Maybe you'll come through after all"

"That's what I do boss. I do my job and I get paid" Julian replies flicking some ash to the floor "So I'll see you in 6 weeks boss"

"Yes you will Julian and so will everyone else... 6 weeks at most" The voice responded with a small snigger "Well I have to go Julian, but keep up the good job and you just might get a bonus"

"I'll keep you updated boss" And with that Julian hung up placing his phone back on the dash board. he picked up his camera and took a few more pictures before he put his car into drive and drove off.

**Secrets and lies are never good and we all know that right? Well Lucas should know that too, but I guess he hasn't learnt from his past mistakes.**

**How will Brooke react when she finds out about Lucas and Peyton's secret meeting?**

**Why didn't Nathan just tell Haley about Peyton being at the river court with them?4**

**And why haven't Brooke or Haley told the guys about the confrontations they've had with Peyton? **

**So many secrets being kept and so many lies being told... What will happen next?**

**Keep reading to find out**

**Tell me what you think by clicking the pretty little button below!**


	7. Now She Knows!

**Hey beautiful people...**

**Hope you all had a fantastic weekend... Mine was great. Awesome New Touch Screen Laptop! Love getting your reviews because I just love seeing your reactions to the chapters and I'm grateful so many of you are reading and reviewing and I love you all.**

**So I was sitting here thinking why not update a new chapter for my wonderful fans... So ENJOY!**

"Honey I'm home" Lucas calls out as he walks in through the front door and shuts it behind him.

"We're in the kitchen" I shout back opening and shutting the cupboard doors looking for my cutting board "Miley sweetie please don't do that. Mommy just cleaned there"

"How are my two favourite girls doing?" Lucas walks round the island and kisses the side of my head then does the same to Miley

"We're good thanks" I reply finally finding the cutting board and putting it on the counter placing the tomatoes on the board "Aren't we Princess?" I coo to Miley. Miley giggles sucking on her fingers.

"Something smells amazing Brooke" Lucas comments walking over to the pot boiling on the stove "I didn't think you could cook"

"I couldn't" I retort back honestly "But since I've woken up my cooking skills have be somewhat good"

"I guess that accident gave you something good then" Lucas smiles at me taking off his jacket.

I smile back at him "Anyway I'm working the morning shift at the cafe tomorrow so you have to get up with Miley okay"

"Okay baby" Lucas sits at the island and starts to entertain Miley.

-x-

"I think he believes me Jake" Peyton says getting into her car "I haven't told him about he who blackmailed me. I just told him the truth about us not sleeping together and me and Nathan too and he believed that so I asked him if he could get the others to meet with me and I can tell them all together"

"And what did he say?" Jake asks putting Maddie in her play pen.

"He hesitated for a moment, but I understood why. Brooke and Haley aren't exactly willing to listen to me and Brooke will flip if she knows Lucas and I met up to talk. I know them... They're both stubborn" Peyton explains "But he said he'll try and slip it between conversations and his going to speak to Nathan too"

"Okay so this is good right?"

Peyton puts her bag on the seat beside her starts her engine "Yeah this is a good start to finally get my point across and have them listen to me"

"Good... so what happens now?" Jake questions

"I guess now it's a waiting game" Peyton replies "Lucas said he'll call me with a location of where to meet after everyone has agreed to it. I told him I have 4 weeks and he said he'll try his best... I guess that's all he can do"

"Okay well keep me updated and again be careful Peyton" Jake sits on the couch in his living room

"Always will Jake" Peyton assures him "Well I'm going to. I'll talk to you soon"

"Okay bye Sawyer" And the line went dead. Peyton then put her car into drive and headed for the direction she was meeting Julian.

-x-

"Morning Pretty Girl" Lucas says as I walk into the kitchen "Here is your morning coffee with plenty of sugar and here's some toast"

"I never thought I'd get welcomed with breakfast" I smile sitting at the island beside Miley "Morning Princess" I placed a kiss to her cheek hearing her giggle.

"Yeah well I don't want you to go to work hungry" I smile at Lucas taking a sip of my coffee and biting into my toast.

"Well thank you, but I have to go" I stand up and walk around the counter towards Lucas still munching at the toast in my hand.

"Good thing I packed this coffee in a to go mug" Lucas smiled holding up a purple flask

"I have the most awesome boyfriend ever" I kiss him softly on the lips and take the flask from him "Bye baby" He kisses me again before I turn around and walk over to Miley "Bye baby girl, be good for daddy" I kiss her again on the cheek and wave to them as I leave for the cafe.

-x-

the bell above the door rang signalling my arrival. Haley was already there serving behind the counter. she looked up just as the door shut behind me and smiled. I smiled back strolling in the direction of the counter. I go around and place my bag under the counter and grab an apron tying it around my waist I was ready for work.

"Hey Tiger" Haley greets knocking her hip into mine

"Hey there Tutor Girl" I reply as a youngish looking boy walked in "Hi and welcome to Karen's cafe what can I get ya?"

"Coffee two sugars and a bagel please" The boy replies and I nod getting his order ready for him.

"Here you go sweetie" He smiled at me "That'll be $4.00 please"

He handed me $10.00 "Keep the change" I smiled back at him and he left.

"Someone's making impressions on the customers" Haley comments as I put the change in my tip jar.

"Well what can I say. the world missed me for a whole year, its about time I take back" Haley laughs shaking her head at me as she walked to the table at the far end to clean the table.

-x-

"Sorry for cancelling on you last night Peyt?" Julian says as they sit in the deli on main.

"Oh its fine" She replies with a small shrug

"So how've you been?" He enquires "I mean the last time I saw you, you were with that guy in the park with the little girl"

"Oh you mean Jake" Julian just shrugged looking away from her "Jake and I aren't together, his just a friend. We have a past, but that's all"

"Oh" Was all Julian could say

"Is that why you cancelled on me in California I mean?" Julian nodded which was a lie. he cancelled on Peyton for a whole new reason so he looked away and for that split second he forgot that he had a job to do.

He and Peyton of course met in California only because he had to make it happen since he was sent for a job to do, but something happened... They started to date for 4 months and without Julian thinking he started to fall in love with Peyton and that began to scare him resulting in him cancelling on their plans and vanishing; he was of course still in Cali to follow her, but he never made himself known again, so for him right now it was hard to get close to her again even if he has been instructed to.

"I'm sorry I bailed on you in Cali Peyton" Julian looks back at her reaching out to touch her hand electric flares ran through his body. he was feeling what his felt for the past year and again it started to scare him, but this time he didn't run "But I'm hoping we can hang out while you're still in Tree Hill"

"Yeah that'll be nice" Julian's face formed a smile and he ran his thumb over Peyton's hand "Like old times"

"Exactly" Julian replied and a pang of guilt rushed over him when his mind went back to the job he had to do. How was he going to continue with the job now that his come out of the darkness.

-x-

"So what exactly did she say?" Nathan asks putting Kadence down beside Miley. Lucas had put on the little mermaid. one of Miley's favourite Disney films.

"Not much actually" Lucas admits sitting on the couch "She just basically told me that me and you never slept with her and that it was all a big lie and that she wants us all to meet her so she can explain everything"

"And did she say why she filmed whatever it was she filmed?" Nathan questioned. he was confused, but so was Lucas. he just wanted the full story.

"No which has messed up my head because if we never cheated on the girls then why would she lie and let it get so bad" Lucas retorted "I mean they casted her out for god sake and yet it's all her fault. She lied... She lied and even though she kept apologising she could have stopped all of this"

"But she didn't... why?" Nathan asked and Lucas just shrugged his shoulder not knowing anything, but wishing he had "So what about the girls... What do we tell them because I assure you know that neither one of them will be happy about this"

"I know, but do we really have a choice, she said she has 4 weeks... So I need to convince Brooke within 4 weeks and then hopefully Haley will come around too" Lucas tells his brother who wasn't so convinced that the girls will agree to meet with Peyton.

"Well good luck with trying to convince Brooke Luke" Nathan says turning away from Lucas and looking at the TV.

-x-

"Excuse me" I heard from behind me. I wiped over the table and put the plates into the wash bowl I was carrying. I turned around and put the cloth into the bowl too with a smile on me "Are you a miss Brooke Davis?" The guy asked politely. He had shabby brown hair with these big green eyes. I give a small nod and raised my eye brow "I have something for you" He dug into his side bag and brought out an envelope. It was quite big with my name imprinted on the top. I took the envelope from him and he gave me an electronic device I had to sign my name on which I did.

"Erm thank you" I smile at him as he nodded and turned around. He was gone.

"What's that Brooke?" Haley asks from behind the counter "Actually wait I got a letter like that this morning" Haley walks around the counter "I didn't have time to open mine yet"

"This is weird" I announce taking a deep breath "Okay I'm gonna open it" I turn the envelope over and slowly open the top. Tipping the envelope a picture falls out and lands on the floor "Really just a damn picture" I huff bending down and picking it up my eyes go wide and my heart drops to my stomach.

"Brooke what is it?" Haley asks, but I don't say anything. I don't get a chance because Haley has taken the picture from me.

"I have to go Hales, but erm... I'll make it up this week I promise" I take the wash bowl into the kitchen and take my apron off and hung it up by the staff door "I'll call you later. I just... I need to get home" I take the picture back from her and placing it in my bag.

"Okay call me" I just nod and speed out the cafe and to my house.

-x-

"Lucas..." I shout walking into the house "Lucas Scott you get your ass out here now before I kick it" I yell walking further into the house.

Lucas emerges around the corner. I walk up to him in a rage and my hand collides to his face making his head turn and his cheek go red. His eyes water by the power behind the slap. My eyes fleered with rage "What the fuck is this?" I ask holding up the picture, he doesn't say anything "I swear to god Lucas you better answer me right now before I fucking take Miley and walk out of here and never come back"

"Brooke that's not what it looks like" Lucas says and my hand slowly lowers.

"OMG" I whisper to myself. I slowly start to back away from him before turning fully and heading up the stairs to Miley's room "I'm Brooke fucking Davis... I don't deserve this bullshit" I mutter to myself as I walk I to Miley's room. I grab a bag from her closet and start to pack.

"Brooke what you... What you doing?" Lucas asks from behind me. I don't answer I just keep packing "Brooke..." He pulls at my arm to stop me "What you doing?"

"You cheated on me Lucas" I blurt out "And I broke up with you, but I loved you too much to leave you and here I am after my accident... I'm still here because I still love you Lucas, but yet you want to throw that and everything else in my face and cheat on me again with the same girl... With her"

"Brooke... baby it isn't like that" Lucas states "If you let me explain..."

"You didn't even tell me she was back Luke" I take a deep breath and go back to packing the bag.

"No Brooke please just stop okay" I shut my eyes and take another deep breath a few tears rolling down my cheeks "Please just listen to me okay"

"No Lucas I won't listen... I just... I need to be alone for a moment" I tell him as I lean up on the chair and sit on it. Without saying another word Lucas exited the room and I heard a door from down the hall shut close.

**So Brooke knows about Lucas and Peyton's secret meeting.**

**Lucas has to try and convince Brooke to meet with Peyton, will that work now?**

**How will Haley take the news once she opens her envelope?**

**Keep reading to find out...**

**Please press that pretty little button below and REVIEW!**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo **


	8. Believe Or Not?

**Hey there you beautiful people!**

**I hope your weekend is going good just like mine.**

**So tomorrow is my last day of my holiday from work so I'm not sure when I'll be updating again, but I'm hoping it's soon because I love getting your awesome reviews.**

**My week off has been amazing... spending time with la family and one of my closest mates and her Little girl. I've had the best time off work! I brought a new bag which is gorgeous and I brought a new purse too all thanks to my friend talking me into it lol. **

**Anyway I will now stop rambling and just say a quick thank you to all my reviewers and readers.**

**Here's the next chapter... ENJOY!**

**LPOV**

Silence... That's what filled the house for days. Since Brooke got the envelope and confronted me about it she hasn't spoken to me not once, but she hadn't left either which I take as a good sign. I walk into the living room to see her sitting on the one seater with her legs up and knees touching her body. Miley was asleep at this point and Brooke hadn't moved since I put Miley down about an hour ago. The day mostly consist of Brooke getting up, feeding Miley then putting her down to watch a film until lunch and then she'll put her for a nap and stay on the couch until she wakes up. She won't even eat and it kills me to see her like this, but she won't even listen to me and right now I'm not surprised... She's not talking to me either.

"Brooke... Baby are you hungry?" I ask walking towards her. Nothing... No reply at all... She didn't even move, so I let out a long sigh and walk back into the kitchen just to keep myself busy.

-x-

Nothing... That is what I'm thinking. Lucas comes in and talks to me, but I say nothing. I don't want to talk to him and I defiantly don't want to listen to him either. I just want things to be normal like they use to be before my birthday nearly 2 years ago.

I'm sitting on the couch in a ball with my knees up against my chest and my arms wrapped around myself. Lucas put Miley down for her daily nap and I haven't moved since.

"Brooke... Baby you hungry?" Lucas asks and I see him walking towards me, but I don't reply. Again I say nothing. I'm not hungry; I haven't been since I got that envelope 2 days ago, so I just watch Lucas walk back out of the living room and back to the kitchen and then I realise something... I need to get out of the house. I haven't been to work for 2 days and even though Haley has been ringing me and texting me I didn't want to speak to anyone so I haven't, but I want to get out of the house.

So I jump up from the one seated chair and pull down my jumper. I quickly walk to the hall and grab my jacket "Where you going Pretty Girl?" I hear Lucas's voice from behind me.

I don't look at him I just head for the front door and open it "Out. Just watch Miley" I walk out and shut the door behind me running I my car; I get in and start up the engine.

-x-

"Brooke... Thank god your okay" Haley rushes over to me and embraces me in a hug "I was so worried about you"

"Sorry" I mutter pulling away from her "Things just... I didn't want to speak to anyone"

"I understand" Haley smiles at me. A sad smile, but still a smile "Nathan and I aren't exactly on talking terms... After everything he lied to me and..."

"So Nathan had a meeting with her too then?"

"Well not exactly"

"What exactly did you get in that envelope?" I question raising my eye brow

"A picture of Lucas and Nathan at the river court with the girls and Peyton" Haley replies and I could hear the caution in her voice as my blood started to boil once more and my eyes clouded over with rage.

"Exactly how long have they been meeting up with the blond home wrecking bitch?"

"I don't know Brooke... I didn't really ask questions" She explains "I just ranted and haven't spoken to him since"

"I need to... I shouldn't have come here... Sorry Hales. I just need to go" I turn around and head out of the cafe and back to my car even though I could hear Haley calling after me.

-x-

Sitting on the beach overlooking the ocean my mind kept wondering back to the night of my birthday 2 years ago. The wind blow sweeping pass me making my whole body shiver. I pull my jacket closer around my body and cross my right leg over the left one. Fresh air is what I needed, but it didn't help because being alone with no noise just made me think and when I think I wonder if I should have let Lucas back in... I always wonder if taking Lucas back was the right move. Right now my thoughts scare me.

"It's cold out huh?" I turn my head to see the blond headed slut bag I want to kill, but I compose myself and face back to the ocean not saying a word "So I guess Lucas hasn't told you"

I snap my head back to look at her and I see red, but I don't attack her like I want to or like I would have if I was a younger me; I just stare at her for an extra few minutes not believing she would sit there and look at me knowing again what she was doing "You're unbelievable you know that Peyton" I shake my head and stand up starting to walk back to my car. Lucky for her I'm not in the mood to kill her. I guess I really have grown up.

"Brooke wait" Peyton calls after me, but I just keep walking "Brooke please... It isn't what it sounds like... I mean... Brooke please just wait for a second"

"No!" I bark stopping by my car and spinning to face her. she was quite far away, but I could still hear her "God! what is your problem?" I run my hand over my face moving my hair out from my eyes "Everything was fine. Everything seemed normal again and then you waltz your way back into Tree Hill and things change" She looked speechless so I carried on "What happened to the old Peyton I use to know... The Peyton that actually cared about me and my feelings because it just seems like she vanished suddenly"

"Okay Brooke... I can explain everything. I just need us all to get together and talk about this" She says stepping towards me.

But I step back towards my car "Why is it that everyone wants to talk? That everyone wants to actually explain things... How about you and Lucas stop keeping secrets and you w0uldnt always have to explain" And with that I get into my car and head home.

-x-

"I thought you wasn't coming back?" Lucas says as I walk through the front door

"And what leave my baby with you... I don't think so Lucas" I walk pass him and into the living room where Miley was watching her programmes.

"Brooke are we ever going to talk about this?"

"I'm getting tired of talking about stuff that is never going to change Luke" I reply looking up at him "So no... I don't think we are"

"Pretty Girl..."

"I'm going to make Miley come milk" I walk pass Lucas again and into the kitchen where I could feel him following me.

"Brooke you were happy just days ago and I hate that you're like a ghost around here now... I want the old Brooke back; my Brooke" Lucas declares stopping at the kitchen door way.

"Yeah and I want a boyfriend who doesn't lie and cheat on me, but no matter how much I wish for it or how much I try and make you happy; it just doesn't happen so the Brooke you want isn't coming back anytime soon Lucas, not until the boyfriend I once had comes back" I state with a shrug.

"Brooke you have to listen to me" Lucas walks over to me as I put Miley's bottle into the microwave. I turn to him and lean against the counter "I only met up with Peyton because she wanted to explain everything okay. She wants us all to meet with her so she can explain everything to us and I think I believe what she was telling me even though it wasn't much"

"Wait... what?" I exclaim trying to process everything.

"I never slept with Peyton" He reveals and I just look at him "I don't know what that video was about 2 years ago, but it never happened"

"You can't be serious Lucas" I shake my head at him and take Miley's bottle out of the microwave and go to circle around him when he grabs my arm to stop me.

"Brooke..."

"I can't believe you would lie to me after all this time" I bark at him snatching my arm away from his grasp "I don't know what your problem is or hers, but leave me out of this 0kay... I'm not leaving Lucas, but I'm also not playing this very weird game you have going with Peyton"

"No Brooke listen please, I'm not playing games" Lucas rushes to say "Peyton told me... we never slept together"

"Yeah and she would tell you anything to get back into our lives and you've let her" Disappointment was evident in my voice and Lucas could tell "So congratulations Lucas you've let her ruin everything again" And this time I don't let him stop me. I go back into the living room to give Miley her bottle.

-x-

"She doesn't believe me" Lucas says getting out of his car and shutting the door. when broke went to feed Miley Lucas snuck out after texting Peyton to meet him "She's mad, but she said she's not leaving which is good"

"Well did you tell her that we didn't sleep together?" Peyton asks crossing her arms

"Yes I did, but she isn't buying it" Lucas replies leaning against his car "She thinks I'm lying to her and she said that you'd say anything to get back into our lives"

"Firstly I'm not lying, we did not sleep together and secondly I wouldn't just say we didn't to get into your lives... I've waited way to long okay... I'm the one that was casted out and I missed out on too much and I miss my bestfriends Lucas; so no I wouldn't bring this all back up if I was lying because I know how hurt they were" She explains "I wouldn't put all of us through that again"

"I believe you... I don't know why maybe because if you're telling the truth then Brooke won't have the video in the back of her mind all the time" He tells her with a loud sigh.

"So what do we do now?" Peyton questions

"You tell me what really happened and then maybe I can convince Brooke"

"I told you what happened Lucas" She says looking away from him

"No Peyton" He leans up of his car and steps forward "Tell me everything"

"I can't Lucas" She utters "All you need to know right now is that we never slept together and neither did Nathan and I"

"But that isn't convincing Brooke Peyton and if you want her to believe me then you have to tell me something more" He states trying to pry some more from her.

"Fine okay" Peyton groans running her right hand through her curly hair "The night of both videos you and Nathan were both drugged"

"Wait... What?" Lucas exclaims.

"That's the only way I could do what I had to" Peyton holds up her hands "I didn't want to actually sleep with you, but I didn't have to. I just had to make it look bad and I did"

"But why would you even do that?" Lucas asks sounding confuse at why Peyton would risk her friendships with the girls

"I've said to much already Lucas" Peyton retorts rubbing her arms "I eh... I have to go, but please Lucas just convince Brooke to meet with me and soon. I'm running out of time"

"But Peyton she doesn't believe it" Lucas calls after her as she walks to her car "You know what Brooke's like"

"You need to make her believe Lucas... I'm really running out of time here. please just kept trying" And with that Peyton gets into her car and drives off.

-x-

"No boss nothing new" Julian says into the phone he had in his hand. he was sitting in his car outside the rover court. He just watched the scene of Peyton and Lucas having that intense conversation.

"I'm still stuff in Jersey so I don't know when I'll be in town Julian so I need you to keep following her okay" The guy tells Julian who just watched Peyton get in her car and drive off.

"Okay boss"

"Did Brooke and Haley both get the pictures?"

"Yes boss they did. I got Travis to post Haley's, but I made sure he gave Brooke hers face to face" Julian tells his boss sounding a little happy with himself "I'm working my butt of down this end boss"

"Good good Julian. I knew I could trust you" The guy smiled sitting at his desk in his Jersey office.

"Of course you can boss. l take my job seriously"

"You're one of my best Baker. anyway I need to go, but keep me updated with Sawyer mostly okay" The guy instructs

"Yes boss of course" He mutters putting his car in drive when Lucas's car speeds out the parking lot "I'll keep an eye on her until you arrive in town sir is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll let you know" The guy replies lighting up a cigar.

"Okay" And with that they both hung up and Julian headed back home.

**Brooke and Lucas aren't really on nice terms?**

**Will Brooke ever believe Lucas?**

**Brooke loves Lucas too much to leave him; was it such a good idea that she stayed and didn't leave?**

**Let me know what you guys think by pressing the pretty button below **

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	9. Convincing Brooke!

**Hey guys...**

**So you will be very happy to see this new chapter from me.**

**Well you can actually thank my brother for that since his playing Cod on the PS3 and I got bored and thought I'd write a little for this chapter, but once I got writing I didn't stop and wala a new chapter was created for you.**

**So anyway it turns out that I have the day off tomorrow, so don't be surprised if you get another chapter after this one... I'm not promising you anything because I have a few films I've recorded to watch, but just in case I do choose to write another chapter tonight.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

"Are you going to talk to me?" Nathan asks Haley as she walks in from work

"Where's Kadence?"

"I put her to bed about an hour ago" Nathan answers following Haley into the kitchen

"Okay"

"I made you some pasta, it's in the oven"

"I'm not hungry" Haley states opening the fridge door and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Haley we need to talk about this?" Nathan utters

"Okay fine... Talk" Haley puts her hand in her hip and turns to face her husband

"Peyton and I never slept together" He starts and Haley doesn't say anything, she just looks at him raising her eye brow "I know what it sounds like and I know what that picture looked like, but please believe me when I say Peyton and I never slept together"

"Nathan..." Haley breaths out his name trying to adjust to the new information he had just told her "I don't... what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Peyton told Lucas that she never slept wither either of us and that she needs to speak to all of us" Nathan explains "So I need you to believe me Haley... Please say you believe me"

"Okay okay okay" Haley exclaims still sounding confused "Say I believe you, why would Peyton make it up? Why would she risk everything?"

"We don't know, but Luke and I think that's why she wants to talk to us all" Nathan answers "Lucas said she doesn't have much time left"

"So what... is she dying or something?"

"We don't know" Nathan says honestly "She hasn't really said much, just that she wants to meet and explain things"

"And when does she want this ti happen exactly?"

"Well she wants you and Brooke to agree to meet her first" Nathan replies "Once you both do then Lucas will arrange a meet with her"

"Okay well I want to know everything, so I guess I'll meet with her" Haley surprises Nathan whose eyes go wide.

"You will?"

"Yea Nathan I will. so tell Lucas and have it arranged" Haley walks around Nathan and to the kitchen door.

"But we still have a problem Hales" Haley stops at the door and turns back to Nathan "Brooke won't listen to Lucas... She hasn't agreed"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow" Haley states then turns back and walks out the kitchen.

-x-

I hear the front door open and shut just below Miley's bedroom. I pack away Miley's clothes I had just got out the dryer in her wardrobe and dresser. I over look my beautiful daughter and think back to when I first woke up and how happy I was to have my little family and now Peyton is back she's ruined everything again and Lucas had let her. How could he do that after everything she put us through? Why would he do that?

I walk out of Miley's room and see Lucas just take the last step to the landing. He looked up and his eyes locked onto mine. for a moment I was happy to see him and then the picture pops back into my head and I let out a small sigh and turn around to head back into the laundry room.

"Brooke... I really need to speak to you" Lucas calls after me, but I just turn the corner and head to the washing machine to put the now wet clothes into the dryer.

"And I really have to finish this load of washing before I go to bed Luke" I reply shutting the door and putting in the washing powder then turning the machine on.

"God damn it Brooke Davis you will listen to me!" Lucas demands shocking me. I turn to face him and see the seriousness written all over his face "I've tried everything and I hate this okay and I need you to listen to me and I need you to listen to me now"

"Okay fine!" I bark back "I'm listening Lucas and this better be good"

"Nathan and I were drugged Brooke" Lucas starts and a confused expression washes over my face "2 years ago when those videos were made... we were drugged. That's the only way she could do it" What... What was he on about?

"Lucas... I don't understand" I admit putting the basket I had on the machine beside me "What do you mean?"

"I never slept with Peyton okay" Lucas sounded adamant to that fact, but I wasn't buying it "Neither did Nathan, Peyton drugged us both and that's how the video was made"

"But why would she do that?" I question trying to process this information. I was trying to figure out if I believed him or not "Why would she risk our friendship like that?"

"I don't know Pretty Girl. I really don't, but she wants to meet us all to explain everything" Lucas tells me.

"Stop right there Lucas" I run my hand through my hair "I'm not meeting with that home-wrecking whore"

"But Brooke..."

"I don't care Lucas!" I shout not angry at him like I was, but angry at Peyton for having drugged my boyfriend and made a tape that ruined our relationship. She was meant to be my best-friend. The girl I counted on most. The girl I grew up with and this is how she treats me and after everything I did for her when she was going through a tough time "I'm not going to meet with her and that's final, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed"

"What about the washing?"

"I'll do it in the morning. Haley's coming over anyway" And with that I walk out of the laundry room and down the hall to my bedroom.

-x-

"I'm trying so hard Nate, but she isn't budging" Lucas tells his brother as he walked around his study room "I told her what Peyton told me, but she still won't agree to meet with her"

"Is she still mad at you?" Nathan asks

"I think so, but I now think she's more mad at the fact that Peyton drugged me and created that tape that ruined us. I don't blame her, I really don't because I'm mad at that too, but I just want to know everything else that she has to tell us" Lucas replies scratching the back of his neck.

"Well Haley has agreed to meet with Peyton and she said she'll come speak to Brooke tomorrow and try to get her to agree to it" Nathan tells Lucas as she looks in on Kadence.

"Oh that good. I think maybe Haley is probably the only one to get Brooke to agree to it. since they were both going through it" This was the only option Lucas had other than inviting Peyton over to their house and ambush Brooke which he knew would not go down well no matter what happened Brooke would have his head on a plate; so he was just hoping Haley could convince her.

"Yeah or we could just talk to Peyton ourselves" Nathan suggests

"Nah Nate I can't do that to Brooke. I'm already in her bad books. I don't want to make it worse. Let's just see if Haley can convince her and if she can't then we'll have to think of another way to get through to Brooke" Lucas walks out of his study and down the hall to Miley's bedroom "Okay well Nate, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm just going to say night to Miley then I'm off to bed"

"Okay bro. Speak tomorrow" And with that they hung up. Lucas puts his phone in his back pocket and slowly opens Miley's door wider and slowly walked in; he headed over to her cot and looked down at her. he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead before heading for the door again and walking out to his own bed.

-x-

"How many dates is that now Peyt?" Jake asks just after Peyton tells him about the date she had with Julian last night just before Lucas texted her to meet him.

"5 if I include the midnight call to my house" Peyton answers with a huge smile on her face "Hi really sweet Jake and I think you and Courtney would love him"

"Peyton I'm happy for you; I really am, but are you sure it's the right thing to do. You don't have very long left and you shouldn't get close with someone yet" Jake states not wanting to hurt Peyton, but trying to get her to see the bigger picture.

"Jake... I know your worried for me and I appreciate it I really do and I love you for it, but after everyone knows the truth them I can live my life the way it should be and I won't have to run anymore" Peyton replies shutting the drawer she was looking in.

Jake sighs "Peyton you're not listening to me. I understand that you want to live your life I do, but he won't let you and hanging with Julian will only make him vulnerable and you've done that already with Brooke and Haley; do you really want Julian to go through that too?"

"No of course not" Peyton utters feeling defeated. Jake was right and she knows that, but Julian seemed to be her kryptonite. It's been that way ever since they met last year in California "I just... I don't want to be scared for ever Jake"

"I know Peyt, I know"

"Lets just hope Brooke and Haley agree to meet me aye" Peyton mutters to Jake "I want this to be over"

"I'm sorry Peyton"

"I have to go Jake, but I'll call you later okay" She doesn't wait for him to reply. She just hangs up and throws her phone across the room... Watching as it crashed against the wall and smashed to the floor.

-x-

"Knock knock" Haley peaks her head around the door to see me washing the coffee table. Miley was in her play pen watching hr cartoons.

"Morning Hales" I say looking up for a second before getting back to cleaning.

"You're cleaning Brooke?" I nod standing up and taking the dirty water bowl into the kitchen to change the water "You only clean like this when something's bothering you"

"Do I?" I question walking back pass her and into the living room again "Put Kadence with Miley, doesn't she love this programme too" Haley just nods placing Kadence in Miley's playpen then taking off her jacket.

"Brooke I need to talk to you" Haley states.

I look up at her and nod "Okay talk away" I look back down at start to wash the over coffee table.

"It's about this thing with Peyton" I stop what I was doing and snap my head up to look at her "Nathan told me she wants us to meet with her"

"I hope you told him to stuff it"

"Actually Brooke I think its a good thing" Haley retorts "I mean if we go and meet her she can tell us everything. she can explain why she did it"

"I know why she did it Haley" I reply taking off my cleaning gloves and throwing them on the table "She did it because she's sick and twisted"

"Brooke I want real answers and she is ready to give them to us"

"Yeah well I can't stand the botch so being in the same room as her is not going to work for me" I reply standing up from the floor "So if you've only come over to talk me into meeting that two face home-wrecking whore then you can leave now"

"Brooke she drugged Nathan and Lucas and ruined everything"

"I was there Haley... I know what she did" I encounter

"Don't you want to know why she did it?" Haley questions sitting on the couch opposite me "The guys never slept with her Brooke, she can explain everything to us. Please let's just meet her and hear her out. Nathan said she hasn't go much time left"

"What does that mean?" I ask. Was she dying or something?

"I don't know. She hasn't said" Haley answers "Please Brooke lets hear her out"

Brooke sighs running her hand over her face and through her hair "Okay fine. We can go and meet her Haley"

"Really Brooke you agree?"

"Yes I agree" I let out a small groan not liking this one but, but Haley and Lucas were both right... I do want to know why she did it to us... I want to know what was so important that she would risk everything.

"Okay Lucas just has to confirm it with her"

"Actually no he doesn't" I reply taking my phone out of my back pocket "I'll text her myself"

I get up her number...

_**We'll all meet you Peyton. Tonight at the river court at 6:00. Don't be late. See you there... Brooke**_

I look down at Haley sitting on the couch and let out another sigh as I press send.

"It's done. we meet her at 6:00 at the river court" I tell Haley who nods with a hint of a smile.

-x-

She looks down at her phone which lit up as she sat in Barney's cafe with Julian. She had her phone sitting on the table beside her. She knew Jake was right about not seeing Julian anymore, but when he called she just couldn't say no; so she didn't and now they're on their 6th date.

A fresh smile appeared on her face as she read the text from Brooke. She pressed reply as Julian excused himself for the toilet.

_**Okay river court it is and thank you all for meeting with me. I'll see you tonight. Peyton**_

She pressed send and placed her phone back on the table and waited for Julian to come back from the toilet.

Her mission now was to make sure they understood everything before it was truly too late.

**So Brooke finally agreed to meet with Peyton, but how will that end?**

**Will all the lies and secrets finally be put on the table?**

**Is this still a job to Julian or is he actually putting his true feelings into Peyton?**

**Keep reading to find out...**

**Oh and please leave your comments by clicking on the pretty button below...**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	10. What's Next?

**Hey there you awesomely awesome people!**

**I am back with a new chapter for you.**

**So this chapter will make some of you mad with me because of the ending and I'm sorry, but this story is coming to an end soon... Sad I know, but all good things have to end at some point right?**

**Anyway I hope you had a good weekend and I hope you have a good week. **

**So here is chapter 10... ENJOY!**

"So its agreed that all of us are going to meet her tonight?" Lucas says as he walks into the kitchen where I was cleaning.

"Yes Lucas that's right" I respond washing the soap of a plate.

"I'm so glad you came around Pretty Girl" He mutters now standing behind me "I just want all this to end once and for all"

"I just want all the lies to end Luke" I turn to face him "I can't handle anymore lies"

"And tonight everything will come out Brooke... We'll be back on track soon" I just gave him a small smile at turned back to my washing "Could you wake Miley for me please. I want her to sleep tonight" Lucas just nods and leaves the kitchen to go wake Miley.

-x-

"You know Peyton I've never stopped loving you" Julian says out of the blue as we sit on a bench in the park.

Peyton turns to him and crosses her legs "So after dating for 4 months and then you disappearing on me, you never changed your feelings for me?"

Julian shook his head as he turned to face Peyton and crossed his legs too "Not even then. I've always hoped that I could see you probably again. I missed us"

"So did I" Peyton admits licking her butterscotch ice cream off the spoon she had in her hand "I never stopped loving you either Julian... I was confused at why you left me, but for some reason I wasn't mad. I understood somehow"

"I'm sorry for leaving you Peyton" Julian mutters licking his mint chocolate chip ice cream from his cone.

She smiled running her free hand through her hair. She watched as Julian leaned forward. he had some ice-cream on the side of his mouth, but she didn't tell him. She found it funny and then his lips connected to hers and the ice-cream was gone. Their lips moved perfectly together and Julian smiled into it making Peyton smile too and then they pulled away.

"I forgot how good you were at that" Julian praised making Peyton blush a rose pink colour.

"You're not so bad yourself Baker"

Julian grinned "Peyton I need to tell you something"

"Would it have anything to do with the fact that you're the one that's been following me for the past year" Julian's eyes widen and guilt flashed through his body.

"Peyton I can explain"

"No need" She replies with a small shrug of her shoulders "I know you work for him and I'm not mad"

"You aren't?" Julian questions raising his eye brow

She shakes her head "I've known for a long time Julian, but I also know because of what we have and because you care for me that you're willing to lie to your boss" Julian didn't say anything so she carried on "You could have told him I was in jersey for a couple months before I went to California, but you didn't so when you finally made yourself known to me a year ago my mission was to find out everything about your boss and use it as my advantage, but I wasn't expecting to fall in love... I was expecting to fall in love with you"

"But if you knew why didn't you say something. I feel terrible Peyton... I wouldn't hurt you" Julian assures her "I know he wants to hurt you, but I've been delaying it for a long time and I will keep doing it"

"I know Julian" Peyton smiles at him "I didn't tell you because even though you're working for him... I still love you and I can't help that fact"

"So what happens now?" Julian asks putting the last bit of cone into his mouth.

"You let me know when Dan is back in town and we'll go from there, but you got to also stop taking photos and making trouble for my friends" Peyton responds with a stern look on her face.

"Okay... I can do that" Julian says leaning in and kissing Peyton once more before they both stand up and head out of the park.

-x-

"I didn't think anyone would convince Brooke to meet Peyton" Nathan says shocked as Haley walks in with a now awake Kadence. She had her dummy in and a pink blanket wrapped around her. Haley sat on the couch and plonked Kadie on her lap to watch her cartoons.

"Oh don't get me wrong Nate... It took a lot of convincing" Haley replies moving some hair out of Kadie's face "But she finally agreed and even texted Peyton herself"

"Well maybe she realised that she wants answers just like the rest of us" Nathan comments sitting down beside Haley "Hey there princess" He kissed the top of Kadence's head "So me and you Hales, we good?"

"I hate all the lies Nathan... I don't want you lying to me and sneaking around because I really will leave and not look back.

"I promise Hales, no more lies and no more sneaking about" Nathan promises leaning in and placing a soft kiss to her lips "I promise baby"

"Then we're good Nathan" Haley smiled at him holding onto Kadence a little tighter.

-x-

"Here you go baby girl" I sit Miley in her high chair so I could feed her before we headed out to the river court "Spaghetti tonight your favourite" Miley smiled up at me and sipped on her beaker "Yours is on the stove Luke"

"Thanks Pretty Girl" I nod and put another spoonful of food into Miley's mouth. she chewed a few times before swallowing with a giggle.

"That's a good girl" I coo getting another giggle from her.

"Mama" She held up her dolly and waved it at me "Mama"

"Oh that's very pretty sweetie" I reply smiling at her "Open for me" She does what I ask as Lucas sits down beside us.

"You eating Pretty Girl?" Lucas asks seeing I didn't have a plate for myself "Isn't this your favourite too?"

"It is" I nod giving Miley another spoonful "And I've had mine Broody"

"Oh okay" Was his reply "So Brooke are we good now or?"

"How about we go meet Peyton and hear her story of explaining and then we go from there because all this lying and sneaking around is all too much for me and I just need to hear it from her" I reply honestly and I see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I understand Brooke" He smiled and I turned back to Miley as he began to eat his dinner.

-x-

25 minutes and everything will be on the table once and for all and then they will finally stop hating me and we can all become friends again. I walk around my kitchen impatiently as my phone started to light up. text messages from Julian.

_**His in town Peyton... The boss is back**_

_**Peyton answer me baby please**_

_**His a few weeks early, you should get out of town...**_

_**Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer answer me now... Please**_

Wait... His boss is back. I thought I had enough time to finish what I came back for. I guess my time had come to an end. I had to do it... I grab my phone and text Julian.

_**I have one last thing to do before leaving town... Does he know where I am?"**_

I wait for his reply before I head to the river court. I didn't want my plan to br ruined because of him. I know he wants me... And I know his coming for me, but if he doesn't know where I am then I have a little extra time to do what I need to before heading to the airport. my phone lit up again... It was Julian.

_**I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. He messaged me, but now his not answering. Peyton please be careful baby. I know what he's capable of remember xxx**_

Shit... I have a bad felling. And that I should because the next thing I know... I'm falling to the ground and my phone slipped out of my hand.

-x-

We waited... I stood holding the handle of Miley push chair. She had fallen asleep which I expected so I just rocked the pram back and forth. Haley was doing the same with Kadence's pram and we waited... We waited for Peyton to turn up.

I looked at my watch and scowled. Peyton was meant to be here half hour ago. I looked from Haley, to Nathan to Lucas. Shaking my head I let out a small chuckle getting their attention which I wasn't aiming for by the way.

"Are you actually kidding me" I groan loudly "She isn't coming... I knew this would happen, but ya'll wanted to come anyway and for what?" I question "For her to tell us why she ruined things, but yet the home wrecking whore isn't here to defend whatever is left of any of this"

"Maybe she's running late Brooke... There could be a reason for her being late" Haley comments

I shake my head at that "No Haley there isn't and ya'll literally made me come out here just for her to stand us up. It's cold, but yet you wanted to bring the kids out here with us" I rant "And to think I was actually willing to believe all of this. I was willing to believe that there was an actual reason that she did this to me. To us, but of course there isn't and she just wimped out at telling us that"

"Pretty Girl let's just wait a few more minutes before we jump to conclusions" Lucas comments making my blood boil. How many more times is he going to defend her against me... How many more times is he going to pick her side over mine?

"Before we jump to conclusions... Are you listening to yourself Luke" I utter walking closer to him with the pram "How many more times am I going to have to listen to you defend her huh Lucas because I'm starting to get bored with it and I swear to god there is only so much I can take and right now I'm on the verge of packing my things and moving to New York"

"Okay let's just calm down" Nathan decided to speak up "Let's just give it another 5 minutes and if she doesn't show then we just have to believe she was lying and go about our business"

I just turn away from Lucas and place my hands in my jacket pocket. I looked in over Miley who was still sleeping. I tucked in her blanket and kissed her cheek. Just looking down at her made me feel warm inside knowing I'm responsible for her made me stronger which is why I do the next thing...

"I can't do this anymore Lucas" Tears glassed over my vision and I looked up from Miley and saw Lucas looking at me "I've tried, but I just can't do it" Lucas walked closer to me, but I shook my head "Don't Lucas please" I pleaded as a tear slides down my cheek "It's not just me anymore, it's Miley too and I can't be with you and all the lies and all this has started up again and I thought if went away, but it didn't and it hurts and I hurt everyday"

"So what you saying Brooke?" Lucas asks and I could see tears had formed in his eyes too.

"I think maybe we should take a break?"

"Your breaking up with me?" A tear slides down his cheek and my heart breaks.

I shake my head trying to hold down the sob that threatened to abrupt out of me like a volcano "I just need time to process this. I just need time please don't hate me"

"I don't hate you Brooke" This time his in front of me and I don't move from him. the warmth I can feel from his body is actually calming me down a little "I could never hate you Pretty Girl and I understand" He kisses the tears away from my cheeks "Just know I love you Brooke and I'll always wait for you"

"I love you too Luke" I reply taking the handle of Miley's pram again "I'll stay in my parents old apartment they kept"

"Just remember Brooke... That those you are meant to be will always find their way back to each other" I smiled at him and nodded as I headed to my car.

**So what do you think?**

**Please don't hate me... I know Brucas are on a break... The world is going to end, but it's not... Brooke just needs to process everything before she and Lucas can move on... You see her point though... Riight?**

**So Peyton is in trouble? But how much trouble is the real reason...**

**So like I said this story is coming to an end soon which means all will be revealed in the next chapter... Any ideas to what that could be? Hmmm lol.**

**Anyway leave your comments and of course you know how to do it!**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	11. The Truth Is Out!

**Hello to all my beautiful readers and reviewers...**

**Yes this is indeed another awesome chapter for you... Seems I'm on a role with updating new chapters at the moment... I bet you're all loving that lol.**

**This story is defiantly coming to an end soon, but I will say I loved writing it and I love all you awesome reviewers who wanted this squeal and have stuck with me as I uploaded.**

**This chapter is basically where you guys find out the truth behind the tapes from 2 years ago and all I'll say is that there is a big shock at the end of thjis chapter which I don't think any of you would have seen coming and I hope I'm right...**

**Anyway here's the next chapter... ENJOY!**

I sat by the window looking out at all the people passing me by. Miley was down for her nap and I seemed stuck. It just felt like I was never going to get out of this place I'm in. It's been 3 days now and Peyton hasn't tried to contact us and I'm not sure if that's because she knows she's in the wrong or if she just doesn't care.

A knock at the front door didn't faze me so I didn't bother to get up and see who it was, but I heard it open and shut revealing Haley. I make no movement I just stare... Stare out the window feeling like my life is crashing around me once again and again I can't do anything about it.

"Brooke... Sweetie I brought you something to eat" Haley says walking over to me. She puts the container on the table beside me and sits down "We haven't seen you out and we were all getting worried about you"

"I'm fine Haley" I speak turning to face her. Again I had no makeup on, but my face was but a mask "Thanks for the food, but I'm not hungry"

"Okay well maybe keep it for later or when you do get hungry" She replies with a soft smile "So Lucas hasn't heard from you and his getting worried Brooke"

"He doesn't have to worry. I saw him yesterday" I respond with a small shrug "He came and spent the day here with Miley"

"I think he's just worried his lost you"

"Well he doesn't have to worry" I state wrapping my jacket tighter around my body "It's just a small break while I figure things out"

"Does he know that?" Haley asks worried for both of her friends.

"Yes Haley he does" I reply in a duh tone "Weren't you there at the river court. Things are just getting too much for me... I need to have a little break that's all"

"And you still love him?"

"With all my heart Haley... I love him so much sometimes it scares me of how much I love him and how much need him and I'm not even sure it's healthy the way I love him" I explain "This whole Peyton thing has just gotten too much and I just need time"

"I understand Brooke" Haley smiles standing up "I better go though. Nathan is waiting for me"

"Okay" I give her a small smile at watch her walk to the door "Thank you for coming over Hales and tell Lucas not to worry okay" Haley. Odder and exited the apartment leaving me with my thoughts once again.

-x-

Haley stepped out of my apartment when a large looking man grabbed her from the side. Haley screamed getting my attention. I jumped up and looked out the window just in time to see the side inject Haley with something. I ran to the door and opened it to see Haley's limp body in his arms. I went to scream when a different guy injected me with something and the next thing I knew my legs had given way underneath me and I was falling... My eyes shut and I was overcome by darkness.

-x-

She woke up in pure darkness. It had been 3 days since she was out. The smell of damp filled her nose. She blinked a couple of times to get sight of her surroundings, but she just could't see through the darkness. Her head became to pound as a headache formed where she was hit over the head. She tried to move her hands, but she couldn't they were chained to the floor.

Peyton looked up as the lights suddenly turned on to see the mystery guy walking towards her with a smug look on his face. Peyton scowled at him then looked pass him and saw a man she didn't recognise.

"Well well well we meet again Sawyer" The guy says stopping in front of her "Did you actually think you could get away from me?"

"Oh shut it!" Peyton bellowed her anger making an appearance "What's your next move. You going to kill me before they find out the truth?"

"That came to mind yes, but that's too easy... I want you to actually tell them first" He states putting a key down beside her "There's the key Peyton. Find a way out of those chains and come to the warehouse across from here... You wouldn't wanna miss what's gonna happen next" And with that the guy left with the second guy following him.

-x-

I woke to bright lights from above me to see Lucas and Nathan both tied to the pipes and Haley tied to the chair behind me. I blinked a couple of times to adjust my sight.

"What's going on?" I ask when I see a different guy standing by the door.

"Hello Brooke" The mystery guy says in a weird creepy way freaking me out a little "Nice to see you again"

"And you would be?" I question not knowing who this guy is or what he wanted.

"I'm Dan" He utters and my eyes travel to Lucas whose eyes met mine. He gave me a small smile. It was Lucas's dad, but why... What did he want?

"And what do you want?"

"That will be revealed once the circle is complete and I have you all here" He replies walking over to one of the guys in the corner and whispering something to him. The guy nodded and left the building "That person should be here soon"

"Where's my baby?" I ask remembering Miley was sleeping when I was taken.

"Don't worry she's fine" Dan assures me "Her and Kadence are in the corner sleeping" I don't say anything to that I just look over in the corner and see Miley's play pen from home. I then turn to Lucas as tears formed in my eyes.

"What's going on?" Haley's voice is heard as she woke "Wait... Why are we here... Brooke what the hell is going on?" Panic filled her voice and I could literally feel her getting worked up. Haley's eyes then travelled to Nathan "Nathan... Why are we tied up and why is your Dan here?"

"Haley baby, calm down... everything will be okay" Nathan tries to reassure her "Baby look at me" Haley does as he asks and Nathan gives her reassuring smile "Everything will be okay" Haley just nodded and I squeezed her hand.

"What you going to do?" I ask as a tear slides down my cheek. My stomach hurt from the bad feeling I was getting. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I did know it wasn't good.

"Be patient Brooke, the last person isn't here yet and I really don't like to repeat myself" He responds with a smirk on his face "The last person should be here in about 5 minutes" And with Dan saying that the warehouse doors opened and in walked the missing party from out circle.

"Wait... What's going on?" Peyton says walking into the warehouse. She looked around and saw me and Haley both tied to a chair while Lucas and Nathan were handcuffed to the pipes "Dan what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you couldn't do" He retorts back. Peyton's eyes travelled down his body and landed on the gun he had face down in his hand

"This wasn't part of the deal Dan... I did my part. You said if I helped you; you wouldn't hurt them"

"Yeah and the results I got didn't work for me" His voice was rough and raspy. Something Peyton didn't like.

"Peyton..." She turned her head and her eyes landed on me. I could see she was scared. I was scared. I looked behind Dan and saw Miley and Kadence sleeping in the play pen still and that little be of comfort that my princess was okay gave me a little hope "What's going on?" I ask. Was she helping Dan? Did she really stoop that low that she would do this?

"Oh right you don't know do you?" Dan laughs making me jump "None of you do because your all actually quite stupid. Even you Hales" Haley looked away from Dan and at the floor "Well go ahead Peyton... Regain their trust and loyalty" Dan urges her signalling with his hand.

"You're a sick man Dan" Peyton snaps "What kind of person does this to his own sons" She asks.

"Oh shut up you little bitch and tell them the truth or I'll do it for you" Dan replies.

"Fine!" Peyton turns to us and I look at her. I take a good look at the girl I use to know and I know deep down that the Peyton I use to know is still there... My best-friend that cares about me is still there because the look in her eyes now showed me that and my heart broke for our friendship all over again and then she spoke the truth "The tapes that were shown at your birthday 2 years ago were fake" She says with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks "It was all fake. Lucas and Nathan didn't sleep with me. They were drugged"

"Wait... What?" I question not believing this. Was I hearing right? So it was true... Lucas wasn't lying to me. I looked up in the direction Lucas was and a tear slides down my cheek as I mutter 'I'm sorry' to him. He smiles at me and mutters back 'I love you Pretty Girl'

Peyton looked around the room and her eyes landed on Julian and I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smile on her lips she then continued and carried on "Dan contacted me on my way home from practice the afternoon I wasn't well and I refused to his demands at first because I couldn't do what he wanted, I didn't want to do it honest Brooke" She stopped for a moment and turned back to facing me and Haley "I really did, but he threatened you. He said he'll kill you Brooke and you Haley and I couldn't let that happen okay. I lost my Mom and my Dad was always out to sea. I couldn't lose you guys too so I did what he asked... I destroyed his sons relationships" I didn't say anything I just listened to her in shock and amazement "I risked my friendship with all of you because I wanted to protect you all. I'm so sorry Brooke and Haley... I really am"

"Oh god Peyton" I cry. Peyton walks over to us and gives both Haley and I an awkward hug "You should have come to us. Maybe we could have sorted this out together. I'm sorry for what I've said and done to you. You've always been my best-friend Peyton and I've always loved you and I forgive you, but I wish you'd come to us"

"Me too Peyt" Haley smiles "I forgive you too"

"I love you girls too... I've missed you so much" Peyton cries hugging us again.

"Oh stop with all this crap" Dan beckons moving closer to all of us "She didn't do the job I wanted and that's why your all here"

"But I don't get it" I comment "Why would you do this in the first place?"

"You're here Brooke because you're stupid selfish bitch of a Mother ruined me and now she lives a happy life in New York with your father. I have nothing and she has everything so if I hurt her precious daughter then at least I've hurt her in some way" Dan replies and I felt sick. I felt sick that this was because of the parents that don't actually care about me... I'm here because he wants revenge and that is sickening for me to here.

"So this was all revenge" I beckon not believing this.

"Well yeah" Dan nods with a smile on his face. A smile I would love to wipe off his face with the back of my hand or my fist "You didn't die after that damn accident so I had to wait and I did... I waited a whole damn year for you to wake up Brooke. Julian's been spying on Peyton for the year and when you were all back here I knew I had to strike and fast" Dan confesses "Haley's here because she took my son from me and the boys are here because if I can't be happy then neither can they"

"Wait... You caused Brooke's accident?" Lucas yelled pulling at the handcuffs "I'm gonna kill you. I swear to fucking god Dan I will"

"Dan just stop" Peyton pleads standing forward "Let us go and you can leave town. We won't say anything"

"I can't do that" Dan points the gun up. I look up and the gun is pointed at me. If it goes off I'm dead. My heart starts to race and tears came faster.

"Dan if you hurt Brooke I swear I'll kill you" Lucas threatens seeing the gun aimed at me. Dan just laughed harder "I swear it Dan I'll kill you and I'll make it hurt. I will make it hurt so fucking much"

"Well how about we test that theory" Dan mutters.

And then the gun goes off.

"No!" Peyton yells stepping in front of my view of what was going on.

"PEEEYYTTTON!" Was the only thing heard as I watched her clutch to her stomach before her body fell to the floor.

"Peyton... Oh god Peyton no" Julian's voice was heard now as he ran across the room to Peyton's limp body on the floor "Come on baby open those pretty eyes for me. Please Peyton!" He screamed. He then looked up at Dan who was looking down at Peyton's dead body on the floor "You bastard" Julian pulled out his gun and held it up so it was pointed at Dan.

"What you going to do Julian... Shoot me?" Dan jokes shaking his head "I found you Baker. I found you and saved your damn life"

"And I did everything you asked me to Dan. Okay so I didn't take the job of running Brooke of the road I still followed Peyton around and I still took care of everything else" Julian had tears slowly rolling down his cheeks "And you killed her. You murdered the girl I love"

"Love is for fools Julian" And with that another shot goes off and Dan's body hits the floor with a loud thud.

**Oh no Peyton is dead and so is Dan... How many of you saw that coming?**

**So it turns out Peyton wasn't the bad guy after all. She was just protecting the people she loved and by doing that her life was taken.**

**Let me know what you think by commenting and reviewing...**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	12. Peyton's Point Of View

**Hey all you gorgeous people...**

**Back again with another chapter... Uploading quite fast which means this story is ending quite soon.**

**Just want you all to know that this chapter is just Peyton's point of view... All the memories that she cherishes the most... You probably won't like this chapter, but I needed it to happen. It had to be part of the story.**

**Oh and I want you all to know that Peyton is dead... She isn't unconscious... She is officially dead... Sorry if you didn't want that to happen, but that's the way the story is meant to go.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

**PPOV**

My eyes flickered open and I was standing in the street. It was day time and I had no clue where I was or how I got here. Wasn't I just in a warehouse. I suddenly winced looking down my top was red. I bring my hands up to my stomach and the liquid was still wet. What the hell is going on? I then hear my name being called...

"Peyton Peyton come on look" I turn around to see a 8 year old Brooke grab onto my 8 year old hand and we ran inside the big looking doll house with the red door "Darla made cookies" I followed the two girls into the house and through the hall towards the kitchen. I knew the layout of this house like the back of my hands. I spent many hours here with Brooke cheering her up when her parents were gone for months without calling. This was my second home just like my house was hers.

I follow the two girls into the house and down the hall to the kitchen "Oh these are awesome" My 8 year old self comments biting into my second one "Happy Birthday Brookie"

"Thank you P Sawyer"

"What's going on?" I ask myself watching as the scene unfolds in front of me. It was like I was watching a movie of my past. I then see the scene change so I follow the colourful light that leads into the next room. The living room.

-x-

"No no no" I protest "Lets watch this one" Brooke came in with a bowl full of popcorn and plonked herself down on her bean bag in front of me "Its Halloween so we watch scary tonight"

"Fine!" Haley groans taking the DVD Nightmare On Elm Street from me and putting it into the player "If I get nightmares it's on you Sawyer"

"Oh stop being a baby Haley and lets watch" Brooke joins in "Now turn the light off" Haley jumped up and turned the light off then cuddles up next to me while Brooke leaned back in front of me and the movie started.

'I don't understand" I whisper to myself "What is going on?"

"You're watching the memories you cherish most sweetie" I turn around and see the women I missed the most. The women I've needed the most. Her dirty blond hair was straight and she was wearing a white gypsy top and white trousers. She looked so peaceful, but she hadn't changed... I remember this is how she left "Your with me now Peyton... shall we watch the rest of the home movie" She held out her hand for me and I took it. Our hands connected and I felt at home again. I felt comfort. The void I've had for years vanished. I had my Mom back "Come sweet pea I want to see my baby girl all grown up"

-x-

We walked through Brooke's old house the house I preferred because with Brooke it felt like home. I followed by my Mom up to Brooke's room and I heard voices...

"You think he likes me?" Brooke asks as she grabs a hold of her favourite pillow and holds it against her chest. Her cheeks flushed as Haley and I nodded. We were about 16 in this scene, but it was the scene that Brooke started to like Lucas "How would you guys know that?"

"I heard from Bevin that he told Jake and Nathan that he has a huge crush on the cheer captain" Haley smiles as she sits opposite Brooke on her bed "And you're the only captain Tiger"

"OMG!" Brooke squeals and I jump on the bed too "Lucas Scott likes me" We all giggled as Brooke told us what she was going to do for them to become a couple.

"Look how grown up you girls look" Mom squeezes my hand and more tears slowly slide down my cheeks.

"Brooke helped me a lot Mom" I tell her as I watch my two bestfriends interact. Smiles on all our faces as the scene played out just like I remember it "We both missed you like crazy and now Brooke's lost me too. I know the past year we haven't been friends, but I never stopped being her friend and now there's no going back"

"I'm sorry sweetie" Mom says pulling me into her. Even though we were dead her hug warmed me. I felt comfort again "Come there's more" Mom took hold of my hand again and I looked at the same scene as it morphed into something else, but this time we weren't in Brooke's room anymore... or her house. We were in my house... in my room.

-x-

"Knock knock" I looked up from my sketch pad and my eyes went wide when I see my dad standing in my door way. A huge smile formed on my lips and I jumped up running towards him I leaped into his arms. In this scene I was about 15 and I mostly stayed at Brooke's with her Nanny since her parents were MIA too.

"Dad you're back?" I fling my arms around his neck and hold him close to me "Oh god I missed you"

"I missed you too Peyt" We pull away and he kisses the top of my head "I'm sorry I've been gone so long"

"Its okay" I shrug like it wasn't anything when it was and he could tell that, but he dropped it knowing how I am about it "So how long you back?"

"A couple months, but the next job is just for 4 months then I'll be back for the year" My grin got bigger.

"Really" He nodded and I was happy again. A whole year with my dad is what I've dreamed for a long time.

"Now go get ready I have a car waiting... I'm taking you and Brooke for dinner" He says nodding to the bag he had in his hand "Now hurry we have to go get Brooke and you know how long she takes to get ready" I laughed nodding and walking into my bathroom to get ready. This moment always made me happy.

"I'm glad your dad found peace darling" Mom muttered as I watched a small tear escape her eye and slides down her cheek "But I'm sorry he was away most of the time"

"Its okay Mom because he stilled cared for me; Brooke had no one, but us and now we're both gone she has no one"

"Brooke has Lucas and Miley Peyton and she'll get through this" Mom reassured me "Now let's move on shall we sweetie" I just nod and watch the scene morph to Dad sitting at the desk in my old room looking at old pictures of us as a family.

"He looks broken Mom" I cried holding my hand out I touch the sleeve of his jacket obviously my hand going straight through "What's he going to do without us?"

"Move on" Mom states and I look to her "He'll never forget us Peyton, but he'll live the life his owed and he'll live it good I promise"

"I hope your right because I don't want him to be broken forever" Mom nodded with a smile and squeezed my hand again.

"He won't" She assured me and I nodded "Now let's move on. Come lets go" Mom walks back out of my bedroom door and now we're in the hall of my school. The hall my locker was at along with Brooke's and Haley's.

-x-

"It's cute" Brooke says to me as I open my locker to show her what Jake had done to it

"Yeah I guess, but how did he know my combination?" Brooke looks at Haley who looks at her and they share the look they think I don't know about "Oh god you guys suck" I roll my eyes at them and shut my locker shut.

"Well it is your anniversary and he wanted to do something sweet so Haley and I helped him" Brooke says all innocently "Oh and be ready by 7:o0 tonight Jake is picking you up"

"Is this pay back for helping Lucas last month and Nathan last week?" I question and they smile telling me my answer "Oh I see how it is" I then turn around and walk down the hall to my first class of the day.

"Do you think she's mad at us?" Haley asks as Brooke puts her combination into her locker and clicks it open.

"Of course she isn't Hales... you know how Peyton gets. She loves it really" I smile at that comment and so does my Mom "She's always been a drama queen. I know her. she loves it"

"Okay good" And with that they grab what they need and follow where I had headed to and the scene vanishes and it seemed that was the last one. the scene in front of me suddenly went white and I was standing beside my mum.

"What happens now Mom?" I asks feeling empty and guilty for leaving Brooke alone

"You come with me sweetie and I promise everything will be okay" Mom replies taking my hand. A bright light is appears out of the blue and Mom turns up towards it "Come on pumpkin it's time" I nod smiling at Mom. Tears still evident in my eyes and I squeeze Mom's hand tight "It won't hurt okay" And like that we walked into the light and I didn't look back.

**So let me know what you think by hitting the button below... **

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	13. How Brooke takes Peyton's Death!

**Hello everyone...**

**I'm back again with another fast update.**

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter in Peyton's point of view... It needed to be done.**

**So there isn't many more chapters after this one sop this story will be ending in a few days.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter... ENJOY!**

I felt numb... I had my best-friend back for just a second before she was taken away from me again... And this time she wasn't coming back. Lucas had been dealing with Miley for the past couple of weeks and I appreciate that. Lucas and I got back together after the warehouse thing happened and Miley and I moved back in the same day. I haven't left the house in like a week.

I called Larry... Peyton's dad and it broke me seeing him so broken. He lost his wife and now his daughter. I could see the regret he had not being around a lot flash through his eyes when I saw him. The imagine of Peyton's falling body was printed in my mind and it haunted my dreams every time I closed my eyes to sleep at night.

Peyton was gone and the guilt I was feeling wasn't going away. I casted her out of my life for a long time because I thought she betrayed me, but she never did... She tried to protect me and now I'm can't get that time back... I will never be able to make it up to her and I hate myself everyday for it.

"Brooke baby, you hungry?" I turn my head from looking out the window to see Lucas standing in the door way of our room "Miley is down for her nap, I can cook you something"

"It's okay Luke" I reply looking back out the window "I'm not hungry"

"You haven't eaten for two days Brooke... I'm getting worried" He says walking further into the room. He walked over to me and sat down next to me on the window sill. I felt his hand on my leg. He traced circles on my leg and I must admit it soothed me.

"Lucas... look" I turn to face him. I moved myself closer to him and placed my hand on his "I understand your worried for me, but Peyton is gone... She's gone and she isn't coming back... I wasted so much time hating her and now I've lost her" I cried. I leaned into him and felt his arms wrap around me as I breakdown. I miss her already and the aching feeling is never going away.

-x-

"You okay baby?" Nathan asks walking into the kitchen. He had just put Kadence down for her nap.

"I'm doing better" Haley replies turning to face her husband "I just... I feel so guilty Nate"

"Haley you don't have to feel guilty" Nathan tries to assure her

"Yes Nate... Yes I do" Haley takes off the washing gloves she had on and throws them on the counter "I casted her out of my life because I thought she was a home-wrecking whore, but she wasn't... She was just protecting me and I dint let her explain and now it's too late... I would give anything to change what happened"

"Haley baby... Peyton knew you were sorry and she knows you loved her... Yeah the last 2 years haven't been easy without her, but we'll get through this... I promise" Haley just nodded crashing her body to his and Nathan wrapped his arms around her... He just wanted her to feel comfort like she use to.

-x-

Lucas just took Miley out when I heard a knock at the front door. I looked out the window seeing a car parked outside. I slowly lifted myself from the window sill and wrapped the blanket Peyton and I made when we were younger around me. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the stairs hearing a knock on the door again. I drag myself down the stairs and to the front door. I turn the knob and see a delivery man standing there. He had a brown box in his hands and a clip board in his other hand.

"Are you a miss Brooke Davis" He asks looking at the form. I nod slowly with a confused look on my face "This is for you" He handed me the box "Could you sign here please" I nod signing my name, thanking him then walking back into the house shutting the door behind me.

I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch placing the box on the coffee table in front of me. At a snail's pace I open the box and the first thing I see are pictures of Peyton, Haley and I in our cheer outfits at the last competition we done together before everything happened. I then notice an envelope with 'To Brooke' written in Peyton's hand writing... Weird... Right? I took the envelope and opened it taking out the pink paper and began to read...

_To Brooke..._

_If you have received this box then that means I'm dead. _

_I just wanted to explain everything in case I never got the chance to. I'm sorry Brooke... I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean. Dan threatened your life and I couldn't let that happen which is why I agreed to help him. I now wish I came to you sooner because when I found out Dan was on the hunt for me and that he was coming back to Tree Hill I panicked and I knew you all had to know what was going on so you could be aware, but obviously it didn't work because I'm dead._

_I'm sorry for leaving you alone Brooke... I hate that it's come down to this and the time we've lost we cannot gain back, but I don't want you nor Haley to feel any guilt... I know you both too well and I know you're both going to feel guilty for casting me out, but I want you to know that I understand why you did it and I don't blame you nor have I ever hated you for it. _

_I'm going to stop rambling now and finish this short letter with saying I love you Brooke... I've loved you like a sister since we met. You've always been my best-friend and I just wished it never ended like this._

_So I had this box sent to you on behalf of me because the things inside are my most precious memories and I want you to have them. This is goodbye for now Brooke, but I'll always be with you... I promise._

_Peyton xxx _

A tear ran down my cheek and across my nose as I finished reading the letter. I folded it back up and put it into the box. I searched around looking and a smile appeared on ym face when I found the frame I cherished the most. The home made sister frame she made for my 7th birthday. It had a picture of Peyton and I at my 7th birthday which Larry threw for me. It was one of the best birthday's I've had. I stood up and walked over to the fire place and placed the frame on the mantel piece.

"I miss you and I love you too" I whisper into the silent air and that's when I feel a warm feeling rush through my body... Peyton was right... She'll always be with me.

-x-

I stood on the bridge that happened to make our problems fade away as I watch my best-friends casket slowly lower into the ground. I look down at the graveyard where everyone was standing paying their last respects to the girl I'll never see again. A mass of black clothing filled most of my vision, but the 6 year old Peyton standing beside her grave I did not miss. She turned from her grave and looked straight at me. A smile formed on her face and she waved. She waved like it was normal to see her. I smiled back as tears gradually rolled down my face and then she was gone.

I then look down at the seat we would usually take and I see a curly blond headed girl swinging her legs above the water tears rolling down her cheeks. The day her Mom died.

I turn around and look under the arch way and see Peyton standing in her cheer outfit the night of our first game. Her blond curly hair was bouncing around the frame of her face as she grabbed my hand and we ran up to her car to head for the game.

The moment we stole that makeup from the mall flashed through my mind making a small smile form on my lips. Her wavy hair flowing behind her as we ran when the security guard shouted after us.

And my most cherished memory when we were all making cookies for Anna's birthday the year before she died. The disaster we made was awesome even though they came out bad, but Anna still tried one and she told us they were good even though we knew they weren't. It was fun.

And now she's gone. She's gone for good.

I heard footsteps come up behind me as I wiped away the last of the tears. I pull my black jacket closer around me and cross my arms across my chest "I loved her you know" The voice said. I turn around and see Julian standing behind me. He looked from me to the graveyard and then to the ground and kicked a rock by his feet "The more time I spent with her the more I fell in love with her and I know she loved me just as much, but she loved you and Haley more. Don't forget that" And without waiting for me to respond Julian slowly walked away. His hands buried in his trousers pockets. He hung his head looking down at the ground as his shoes scraped against the pebble floor and he was gone.

That was the last time I saw Julian Baker.

**What do you think? Let me know... Leave your comments...**

**So Brooke and Haley are both struggling with Peyton's death...**


	14. 10 Years Later

**Hey to all my gorgeous readers... **

**Sorry I've taken so long uploading this chapter... I suddenly got writers block and my mind went totally blank... **

**So this is the last chapter and I hope you like it... I'm really glad you guys inspired me to do a squeal to liars and cheaters. I loved writing this story a lot... And that is why my updates came so fast... I've been wanting to do this squeal for years, but never got round to it and now it's come to an end and it's a very sad time.**

**I want to say thank you to all my readers that have reviewed and followed this story... I appreciate all of you support and I love you all. So this chapter is 10 years after Peyton's death.**

**Anyway here is the last and final chapter... ENJOY!**

"Miley can you please get our sisters jacket from the cupboard" I walk out of Cassie's room and down the hall to see Lucas sitting at the computer in his office "Is mighty Lucas Scott joining his wife and kids at the Naley household today?"

Lucas looks up and closes his laptop taking off his glasses and putting them in the case "Does wife and kids want me with them today?" He asks swirly his chair around to face me

"Yes daddy we do" Cassie says running into the room "Let's go" she took hold of Lucas's hand and pulled at him "Come on daddy Peyton's waiting"

"Yeah dad" Miley smiles from behind me "Peyton is ready before you an she's just three"

"Okay I'm coming. God I sure hope this one is a boy... I'm very over powered with all you girls" Lucas laughs picking up Cassie who is 6 and kisses her cheek "Now we better go before Auntie Hales and Uncle Nathan send out a search party"

"Still not funny Luke" I roll my eyes and follow Miley down the hall and down the stairs to a very patient Peyton who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mama" She says when she sees me. I pick her up and she hugs me before pulling away "I have the same name as her don't I?" I turn my head and look to where she was pointing and sure enough there was the picture of Peyton, Haley and I the first time we won the cheer competition.

"Yes princess you sure do" I kiss her cheek and she smiles

"Good because she's pretty just like you Mama"

"Thank you princess now let's go see Auntie Haley and uncle Nathan" I take Cassie's hand and we head outside where Miley was already standing by the car.

-x-

"How you doing?" A voice asked from behind me. I turn around and see Haley smiling at me "I know it's a tough day today... Nathan keeps thinking I'm going to break every year"

"Yeah Lucas thinks the same" I comment turning back to look out the window "It's gone by so fast though, don't you think Hales"

"What has?" Haley questions now standing beside me.

"Time" I simply reply crossing my arms across my chest "10 years went by in a flash" Haley just nods as she rocks her hip into mine "I miss her Haley... I miss her everyday"

"So do I Brooke" Haley admits "I just wish I never wasted that year being mad at her... I miss the way us three where together and now it's not the same"

"Mom can Ava come over tonight?" Miley asks walking into the den where Haley and I were standing "I asked dad, but he said to ask you"

"I thought Kadie was coming over tonight?" I reply turning to face my 11 year old daughter.

"I am Aunt Brooke" Kadence answers walking into the den too.

"But we want Ava to come too... Please Mom" Miley does her puppy dog look which I can never say no to.

I let out a loud sigh and rolled my eyes seeing both girls smile "Okay fine Ava can stay"

"Thanks Mom" Miley squeals with Kadence as they walk out the den and back into Kadence's room. Kadence was just a couple of months younger than Miley, but the three girls have been bestfriends since they were 4. A bit like Haley, Peyton and I.

"Looks like you have a house full tonight" Haley laughs

"Yeah, but Cassie and Peyton both love Ava, so it won't be too bad. I just feel for Lucas" I then place my hand on my growing stomach "Lucas hopes I'm having a boy and on some level so do i... I have three girls, a boy would be nice" Haley smiles at me and walks towards the exit to the kitchen.

"You coming Brooke?" I look from the window to Haley and nod. I needed to get back to reality and stop dwelling on the guilt I was feeling.

-x-

"Mommy" Hayden came running up to Haley with a marker in her hand "Look what I did" She gave the piece of paper to Haley and grinned "All by myself I did"

"Oh wow princess it's beautiful" Haley gushes looking at the picture "I'm going to hang it up here" Haley takes a magnet from the pot and pins the picture to the fridge door "So pretty"

"Thank you" Hayden grins again before running off back into the living room.

"Oh wow she's so big now?"

"Yeah, they get big too fast" Haley states which was true. Miley was11... it just seemed like yesterday that I woke up on her birthday.

"So where's Harley?" I ask wondering where Hayden's twin sister was... They were normally together always. There was never a time when they were not together. Since birth they have been attached at the hip.

"She should be with the others" Haley replies pouring me a glass of orange juice "So you excited for baby Rileigh to be born?"

"Actually I am" I nod taking a sip of my orange juice "It's funny because Lucas picked the name this time... He said he liked it because it could be used whether we have a girl or boy, but I like the name Ashley on depending on the birth... The name could be switched. If we have a girl we'll name her Rileigh, but if we have a boy then Ashley"

"Ahh I see" Haley laughs sipping at her red wine "Well I think either name is perfect for your unborn baby"

"Thanks Hales" I smile picking up my drink as we head back into the living room.

-x-

"How is my favourite girl doing?" Lucas asks walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his hand on my stomach.

"I don't know about her, but your wife is doing good thank you" I turn around in his arms and smile at him.

"Ha funny" He says smiling back "Glad you still have that sense of humour I love so much"

"Oh is that the only reason you love me Mr Scott?" I raise my eye brow and snake my arms around his neck.

His arms went around my waist again "Nah I think we make really good looking and awesome kids.. That's why I really love you"

"Oh is that so?" I question running my hand through his hair.

"No I love you because even after everything that's happened you haven't broken... Your strong Brooke and I admire that" I smile at him and he smiles back "I love you because you were different and I married you because I knew you were always the one"

"And I love you because you've given me the family I've always wanted" I then lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips "Thank you" I mutter into the kiss.

"Can I ask you something Brooke?" I nod waiting for him to continue "Do you know the sex of our baby?" A grin appears on my face.

"Nope" I lie turning away from him so he couldn't tell I was lying "We agreed to wait remember"

"Yeah, but I also remember how impatient you can get" He says turning me back to face him "So I ask again do you Mrs Scott know the sex of our baby?" I nod slowly and a smile forms on his face as his eyes light up "Pretty Girl?"

"Hmm..."

"What are we having in 3 months time?" He asks and I look up into his eyes and my heart melts all over again and I swear every day I fall more in love with him it's unbelievable.

"Y0u sure Broody?" He nods and I wrap my arms back around his neck and lean up on my tip toes so my lips where by his ear "We are having... A baby" I laugh and pull away from him and to the kitchen door.

"Oi Pretty Girl that's not fair" He states walking towards me "Play fair"

"Okay fine" I give in kissing him lightly on the lips "We my dear husband are having a..." I stop a minute and smile at him seeing his eyes light up again "We're having a boy Broody"

Lucas smile got wider and he picked me up swinging me around "Really Brooke... A boy?" I nod and he crashed his plumped lips to mine "God I love you Pretty Girl" He utters into our kiss.

-x-

I stand in the corner watching as everyone in the room interacts with each other. My and was placed on my stomach. I look to Haley mantle and see the same picture I have on mine back home. A sudden rush of guilt and sadness washed over my body like the sea washing over the beach. So I leave for a moment. I walk down Naley's drive way and out the double gates turning the corner I head down to the bridge. The bridge that made everything better, but I knew it wouldn't work this time so I carried on walking down the few steps and to the graveyard.

I push the steel gates open and walk inside through the gravestones I make my way to Peyton's. I sit down on the ground and run my fingers over her tomb stone 'Loving daughter, Bestfriend and sister' was written and I smiled just a little as a tear slipped down my cheek and onto the grass "I miss you and I'm sorry for everything" I cry "I wish you were here... I now have 3 girls and a boy on the way which Lucas doesn't know about yet, so don't tell anyone" I place my hand on my stomach "Oh and I named one of my girls after you and I think she likes that because according to her, you're pretty just like me" I laughed at Peyton saying that to me earlier today "So I speak to your dad on occasion" I tell her stretching my legs out in front of me and leaning back on my hands "He seems happy again Peyton... As his already told you him and Maggie got married 3 years ago. He wished you was there though... Even though it was nice I missed you... I always miss you Peyt" I stood up and placed my hand on her grave stone and a single tear fell down my cheek "I love you " And just like that I walk away through the graveyard thoughts swimming through my mind.

My world came crashing down when I stood at my birthday party and watched the tape Peyton had made of her and Lucas. I felt sick just looking it. The two people I loved the most had betrayed me it hurt real bad, but I forgave Lucas because I loved him and now I regret not forgiving Peyton too... And now she's gone and after finding out she was protecting me makes me feel even more guilty and every day I hate myself a little knowing she tried and I didn't.

I miss Peyton and I wish things were different. She saved my life and died in the process and now it's 10 years later and I still cry just thinking about her.

So the moral of this story is no matter what's happened you never know the truth unless you listen to both stories and not assume things. Peyton was protecting me, but I assumed the worst because of the tape and I lost time with her that I can never get back.

**So I guess we all got through this together and not apart. I have my family and they've helped a lot.**

**As you all know I'm Brooke Davis and this is my story and I hope you all enjoyed me telling it.**

**So there you have it the last and final chapter over. I hope you liked it just as much as I loved writing it and I hope you loved this story just as much as I loved writing it for you all... I loved all your reviews and all your support. I want to thank you all truly from the bottom of my heart.**

**I have another Brucas story coming your way... So please look out for it. I will be advertising it shortly.**

**Much love to you all... Roch xoxo**


	15. NOT A NEW CHAPTER! Author Note

Hey guys...

So I know it's been a long time since I finished this Brucas story and I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting.

So I have bad news which every writer probably hates... My memory stick went missing which had all my stories on it... Which also results in me starting a new Brucas story from scratch and that is why I haven't uploaded anything Brucas in a while. I had at least 1o different Brucas ideas on that memory stick which all had at least 4-5 chapters already written which makes this so much harder for me.

So now I had a brand new idea for me so I'm going to write that one. I have got a title or summary for it yet, but once I do I'll advertise it for you guys.

So please be patient and bare with me. I'll try and do it as fast as possible... Oh and if you guys have any ideas at all don't hesitate to let me know. I could probably use all the help right now, but this has not stopped me from writing and I owe that to one of my fanfic friends Ria.

Anyway I hope you guys have an awesome weekend...

Much Love Always Roch xoxo


	16. Author Note 2

Hi guys...

Quick question...

I've currently started writing two new Brucas stories and I want you guys to pick which one I should upload soon...

**Idea one**

Brooke was engaged to a guy called Kyle, but then they end things and sometime later Brooke starts a 4 month relationship with Lucas Scott brother of Nathan Scott and cousin of Rachel Gatina. Then the week they have off college Nathan arranges from them to go to Malibu for the whole week. Rachel literally forces Brooke to come along and she finally agrees without knowing Lucas will be there... What happens when they're reunited after a month of avoiding him?

**Idea two**

Brooke just finished college and is looking for a job being a well paid Nanny. She gets sent a video via email from an agency. The video is Mr Scott and Mrs James Scott seeking for a Nanny for their 3 year old daughter Lydia. Brooke thinks they seem nice and arranges an interview with them. Brooke then gets the job and meets Lucas Scott, Nathans brother and things start getting heated between them. How will that work out?

Let me know what idea you guys think is better... Depending on the vote that is the story I will go with...

Much Love Always Roch xoxo


	17. Lastest Advertisement!

Hey Guys...

I had a guest reviewer asking for a Leyton story... I'm sorry this time its a Brucas story, but maybe at some point I might do a Leyton story... I can't say that has crossed my mind because it hasn't, but maybe I might be open to trying it...

So anyway the votes have come in and I have picked the story idea I'm going to go with...

I've decided to go with idea number two... But I've changed Lydia's name to Rebekah, but besides that the plot is the same.

**Fallen For the Nanny**

Brooke Davis has left California to get some space from her fiancé Chris Keller, so she applied for a job as a well paid Nanny for Mr Scott and Mrs James Scott. After getting the job Brooke meets Lucas Scott, Nathan's older brother the guy who tends to sleep his way through all the Nanny's they have hired so far resulting in heartbreak for everyone of them... Will the same thing happen with Brooke or will Brooke knock him back?

**Fallen For The Nanny coming to fanfiction everywhere very soon!**


End file.
